Deux sauveuses, une histoire
by Lady Louve
Summary: Et si notre survivante n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait? Que ses parents ne sont pas les Potter, mais deux personnages des contes de fées totalement opposés. Ophélie Potter découvre la vérité sur ses origines et avec l'aide de son véritable parrain Severus Snape et son frère de coeur Draco, elle percera le mystère de son passé, afin de pouvoir réellement commencer sa vie. Harry/Fem.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **oui, je suis en vie, je sors finalement de ma grotte. Mais OH joie, non seulement je suis entrain d'écrire la suite de mes autres fictions, mais en PLUS, j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fiction! Je me sens possédée par l'inspiration, comme si j'avais ma propre muse personnelle, c'est débile. Donc, voilà mon petit crossover, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

 **19-10-2018 / Merci à Morgane451 de m'avoir fait remarquer que mon chapitre ne s'était pas loader correctement et que certaines phrases c'était étrangement traduit en anglais ou qu'une partie du chapitre manquait. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé, peut-être à cause de l'ordinateur par lequel j'ai posté mon chapitre. Donc, voilà, j'ai corrigé cela.**

* * *

La croyance en une origine surnaturelle du mal n'est pas nécessaire. Les hommes sont eux seuls capables des pires atrocités. - Joseph Conrad

 **Deux sauveuses, une histoire.**

 **Prologue**

Il était une fois, dans la Forêt Enchantée, un être remplit de ténèbres, enfermé dans une prison, qui entendait les festivités du mariage du Prince Charmant et de Blanche-Neige. Les deux héros vivaient leur fin heureuse, le mal avait été vaincu et tous pouvaient célébrés l'amour de ses deux êtres destinés à être ensemble. Le Ténébreux riait dans sa prison, un plan lui était venu à l'esprit. Lorsque les nouveaux mariés allaient consumer leur union, Rumplestiltskin allait implanter sa semence en Blanche-Neige afin que celle-ci porte son enfant et non celui du prince. Ainsi, il aurait sa revanche sur le couple royal.

La nuit arriva rapidement et avec elle le début d'un destin qu'aucun n'aurait pu prévoir. Le Ténébreux fit ce qu'il avait prévu, Blanche-Neige et le Prince consommèrent leur union, mais alors que ce plan aurait du être parfait en somme, la magie en décida autrement. C'était qu'elle était maligne la magie et elle faisait toujours comme elle l'entendait. Cette même nuit ce ne fut pas une vie qui prit naissance, mais deux vies au sein de la princesse.

Les mois passèrent et le ventre de Blanche-Neige s'arrondissait. Elle resplendissait et pourtant, l'inquiétude envahissait son cœur. Et si la Méchante reine exécutait sa sentence? Et si elle arrivait réellement à faire du mal à leur enfant? Elle savait qu'un seul être pouvait lui dire l'avenir de son enfant, le seul personnage assez magique, mais aussi assez mauvais pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Et peu importe à quel point cela la répugnait de devoir demandé un service à celui-ci, son enfant et ses inquiétudes avaient force de loi dans la décision qu'elle prit. Rumplestiltskin était le seul à en avoir le pouvoir. Le Prince Charmant était contre, il ne voulait pas, car pour lui, c'était comme faire un pacte avec le diable en personne. Blanche-Neige le supplia et il finit par céder, ils se rendirent au cachot accompagné de gardes.

«Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant. Ah ah ah, quelle insulte vous me faites, s'il vous plaît avancez dans la lumière et retirez ses capuchons ridicules.» s'exclama le ténébreux.

«Nous sommes venus te demander…» commença la jeune femme.

Le ténébreux savait ce qu'ils étaient venus demander, il l'avait vu. Mais tout avait un prix et le siens était qu'ils lui disent les noms de leur enfant à naître. Le prince refusa vivement, car pour lui c'était comme conclure un pacte avec le diable. Blanche-Neige par contre fit la sourde oreille, n'écoutant pas son époux, elle accepta la demande de celui-ci. Alors, Rumplestiltskin leur parla de la malédiction qui menaçait de s'abattre sur la Forêt Enchantée, qu'il n'y aurait plus de fins heureuses, la Méchante Reine règnerait sur ce monde sans partager. Mais, il existait un infime espoir, la venue de ces nouvelles vies, les enfants devaient vivres jusqu'à leur vingt-huitième anniversaires, pour cela, ils devraient les mettre en sécurité, quitte à devoir s'en séparer, mais cela fait, elles reviendraient vers eux le moment venu et sauverait les contes de fées.

«Maintenant mon dû Blanche-Neige, je veux leur nom. Un marché est un marché. Le nom des filles je vous pris.» réclama le Ténébreux.

«Des filles? C'est un garçon!» s'exclama Charmant en attirant avec lui sa femme loin de lui, mais celle-ci se retourna.

«Emma, elle s'appellera Emma.» lui répondit Blanche-Neige.

«Le marché n'est pas complet Blanche-Neige, il me manque un nom.» réclama à nouveau le prisonnier.

«Et j'ai répondu à ta demande, je n'attends qu'une fille, non pas deux!» répondit la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas son insistance. Elle était certaine d'attendre une fille puisque la fée bleue le lui avait dit.

«Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas une, mais deux filles que tu portes en ton sein, je réclame toujours mon dû, quel est le second nom, j'attends, ne soit pas avare voyons.» continua le Ténébreux,

«Je ne peux t'accorder le second nom, car tu fais erreur.» termina Blanche-Neige qui quitta le cachot avec son époux.

Le danger se rapprochait sur les habitants, Geppetto construisait avec l'aide de son fils Pinocchio l'armoire qui servirait à emmener Blanche-Neige et sa fille en sécurité. Le vieil homme se tourna vers la Fée Bleue.

«C'est souche ne peut que transporter 3 passagers, ensuite son pouvoir s'éteindra, je tiens à ce que mon fils soit l'un de ses passagers, je la construis de mes mains, mais je veux que mon fils soit en sécurité lui aussi, c'est ma condition.» dit l'artisan à la Fée Bleue, elle lui accorda sa demande. Quelques heures plus tard, ils rejoignirent les autres autour de la table pour discuter du plan pour leur avenir. La Fée Bleue commença.

«Vos Majestés, Geppetto a trouvé une vieille souche rempli de magie avec laquelle il a commencé à construire une armoire. Par contre, elle ne pourra transporter en sécurité que deux passagers. Si votre Altesse met au monde votre fille avant que l'armoire ne soit prête, alors seule la mère et l'enfant pourront être emmené en sécurité.» expliqua l'être magique.

«Je le ferai, si cela signifie la sécurité de notre fille. Je préfèrerais être aux côtés de mon époux, mais nous avons tous deux eu cette discussion plus tôt, si quoique se soit devait arriver, je devrai nous mettre en sécurité.» répondit Blanche-Neige en serrant la main de Charmant qui était d'accord avec elle.

«Alors, ainsi soit-il, Geppetto, nous comptons sur vous.» répondit le Prince. Le vieil homme lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

Rapidement, il quitta pour retrouver son fils et poursuivre l'armoire. Un mois supplémentaire fut nécessaire pour la terminer. Cela fait. Geppetto fit entrer son fils dans l'armoire, lui disant combien il l'aimait, mais que sa sécurité passait avant tout. Blanche-Neige le rejoindrait bientôt, il ne serait pas seul. L'artisan referma l'armoire à contrecœur, puis sentit la magie emporter son trésor le plus précieux. Après, il rejoignit la Fée Bleue pour lui annoncer la finition de l'armoire, celle-ci de dépêcha de rejoindre le couple royal, mais découvrit que la futur mère éprouvait les premières contractions de la naissance à venir.

«C'est trop tôt!» s'exclama la jeune femme en laissant échapper un autre cri de souffrance.

«Peu importe, vous partirez toutes les deux ensembles, garde ton énergie pour accueillir notre fille.» répondit le Prince qui, lorsqu'il vit la Fée Bleue, avait comprit que l'armoire était terminé. Blanche-Neige poussa de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il fut temps, bientôt des cris remplirent la pièce qui accueillait une petite fille magnifique aux yeux du Prince. Alors que la jeune femme voulu voir sa fille, elle poussa à nouveau un cri de douleur qui surprit le prince.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» demanda le Prince à la personne qui avait aidé à la venue au monde de sa fille Emma.

«Je vois une autre tête, ce sont des jumeaux Majestés! Vous devez pousser encore!» s'exclama la personne qui se prépara au deuxième enfant.

«Non, non… Je ne devais avoir qu'une fille.. HAAAA» s'écrit Blanche-Neige qui poussa à nouveau. Après quelques poussés le second nouveau-né arriva, emplissant la pièce de ses propres cris comme sa sœur.

«C'est une fille votre Majesté! Comment la nommerez-vous?» demanda la personne qui tenait leur seconde fille dans ses bras. Blanche-Neige n'avait aucune idée de comment la nommée, elle n'avait prévu qu'un prénom et elle était si certain que Rumplestiltskin se trompait, mais il avait eu raison. Le Prince charmant, lui n'avait de yeux que pour se second trésor, il était comblé, certes il n'avait pas eu de fils, mais il avait obtenu deux princesses. Il prit la seconde dans ses bras, émerveillés par sa présence, à ses yeux, elle était déjà exceptionnelle comme si elle était apparut comme par magie.

«Ophélie, elle s'appelle Ophélie.» murmura le Prince en berçant sa fille. Blanche-Neige regardait son époux avec leur seconde fille tandis qu'elle tenait dans ses bras Emma. Elle n'avait rien contre le prénom, elle se nommerait ainsi, mais au tréfonds de son cœur, alors qu'elle aurait du se réjouir d'avoir deux enfants de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'arrivait pas à aimer Ophélie, elle était une étrangère, elle n'aurait jamais du être là. La jeune mère savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser ainsi, que c'était cruel pour cette enfant née de sa chair, mais seule Emma comptait pour elle et elle devait absolument la mettre en sécurité. Surtout lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de combats à l'extérieur.

«Charmant, je dois mettre Emma en sécurité, elle est la clé de notre avenir!» s'exclama la jeune femme ce qui sortit le Prince de sa contemplation.

«Elles doivent toutes les deux êtres misent en sécurité, je vais les emmener à l'armoire.» répondit le Prince en se levant, puis en tendant le bras pour prendre Emma aussi.

«Mais… Je dois être auprès d'Emma…» commença Blanche-Neige lorsqu'elle vit le regard choqué de son époux.

«Et notre autre fille? Elle ne compte pas? Elles doivent toutes les deux être dans l'armoire, nous les retrouverons bientôt lorsqu'elles viendront nous sauver.» termina le Prince qui prit Emma aussi dans ses bras et quitta la chambre, n'écoutant pas son épouse qui le supplia de la laisser partir avec Emma dans l'armoire. Le Prince ne comprenait pas, pourquoi voulait-elle laisser en danger leur petite Ophélie et favoriser Emma? Il se rendit rapidement dans la salle où se trouvait l'armoire et les déposa toutes les deux dedans. Emma pleurait fortement, alors qu'Ophélie regardait son père tranquillement comme si elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Soudain, des assassins pénétrèrent dans la pièce et attaquèrent le prince alors que celui ferma la porte pour se défendre. Mais il fut rapidement mit au tapis, blessé gravement. Il tenta de les retenir, mais il du voir ses êtres se diriger vers l'armoire, impuissant. Mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent celle-ci, il n'y avait plus rien, cela soulagea le Prince qui tomba dans l'inconscience alors que la malédiction s'abattait sur eux.

Très loin d'eux, dans une forêt inconnue, Pinocchio vit une lumière vive apparaître dans le creux de l'arbre par lequel il était arrivé. Lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur, il vit un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture où était brodé le prénom Emma. Où était Blanche-Neige se demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait la petite dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas que deux petites filles avaient traversés l'armoire, mais une question se posait, qu'était-il advenu de celle qui manquait à l'appel?


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances pour cette fiction, donc je peux me permettre de vous gâter et ainsi vous poster le chapitre un, en espérant que le problème informatique survenu avec le prologue ne se reproduise pas à nouveau.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

 **Des millions de créatures spirituelles marchent dans le monde.**

 **Invisibles quand nous veillons et quand nous dormons. – John Milton _Le paradis perdu_**

Chapter one

Ophélie regardait par la fenêtre de son compartiment. Ces études à Hogwarts étaient terminé, le mage noir qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer était enfin du passé et tous les mensonges avaient été révélé. Seuls Luna, Draco et Neville partageaient son compartiment, Weasley N°6 et Granger ne faisait pas partit du voyage, la raison? Ils lui avaient mentit depuis le début. Dumbledore les avait payés pour être ses amis, pour lui faire suivre le chemin que le directeur voulait, mais dès le début, elle n'avait pas été ce que le monde sorcier attendait. Au lieu de trouvé une enfant timide et apeurée de connaître un nouveau monde, c'était une enfant brillante, à l'esprit critique et calculateur, d'une loyauté sans faille et d'un caractère bien trempée qui était entrée dans le monde sorcier.

Alors que tous croyaient qu'elle irait dans la maison de ses parents, elle avait détruit tous les espoirs en entrant dans la maison des jaunes et noirs, rapidement suivit par Neville qui, au grand damne de sa grand-mère, n'avait pas suivit les traces de son père. Ophélie avait la langue aussi acéré qu'une lame et un répondant qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel noble de sang-pur, mais malgré son intelligence, sa soif de savoir, son courage et sa ruse, ce fut sa loyauté qui surpassa toutes ses qualités qui lui auraient valu d'être accueillit dans n'importe quelle maison. Et pourtant, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient réussit à s'introduire dans son cercle d'amis, après la fameuse histoire du troll dans les toilettes. Elle avait vraiment cru à leur amitié, leur avait donné sa confiance la plus totale et ils l'avaient trahis. Elle avait apprit la vérité alors qu'elle se rendait à une retenue avec le professeur Snape, celui-ci l'ayant rejoint à cause de son retard, avait lui aussi assisté, impuissant, à la traîtrise et à la terrible vérité de cette même soirée.

Ils avaient appris bien plus à ce moment-là, des vérités qu'ils n'auraient jamais été censés connaître. Snape découvrit à sa plus grande surprise que Lily avait fait de lui le parrain d'Ophélie et non pas cet imbécile de cabot qui avait fait, avec l'aide de ses timbrés d'amis, de sa scolarité un enfer. Que non seulement il aurait été celui qui aurait du prendre soin d'elle si Alice LongBottom était dans l'incapacité de le faire, mais aussi qu'elle aurait voulut qu'il l'adopte pour la protégée du directeur. Mais le plus choquant, fut lorsque Dumbledore révéla qu'elle n'était pas leur fille biologique, mais un bébé adopté qu'ils avaient trouvés au creux d'un arbre en pleine forêt alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'ingrédients pour une potion contre la stérilité. Ophélie avait tremblé sous le poids des révélations, laissant couler ses larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis si longtemps. Snape qui était lui aussi sous le choc, la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurée, toute cette haine qui l'avait habité depuis si longtemps et qui avait nuit aux 5 premières années scolaires d'Ophélie disparut en un instant. Seule restait cette enfant qui avait besoin de lui, qui avait besoin de son parrain, mais aussi de soutient dans cette épreuve. Découvrir que toute votre vie n'avait été que mensonge pouvait rendre dingue n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit.

Suite à cela, Ophélie c'était éloignée des traîtres, leur avait servit en pleine figure son caractère à la con et ses répliques acérés, disant que finalement, ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps avec des gens qui n'en avait qu'après sa fortune, que la loyauté se méritait et qu'ils auraient fait honte à la maison Hufflepuff s'ils en avaient fait partit. Suite à son petit discours, elle fut applaudit par les slytherins et les gens de sa maison. Et par-dessus tout, elle avait rendu fière son parrain qui même s'il ne le montrait pas en public, était envahit d'un puissant sentiment de fierté. Lors de la fin de cette même année, il l'avait emmené avec lui pour l'été, profitant d'un passage à Gringotts pour que le testament de ses parents adoptifs lui soit enfin lu. Grâce à cela, Severus avait pu réclamer la tutelle d'Ophélie à la barbe et au nez du vieux fou.

Depuis, elle avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie, elle c'était découvert un père de cœur, un homme droit, protecteur, qui avait fait certes des erreurs par le passé, mais qui tentait aujourd'hui de les corrigés au mieux. Elle avait aussi eu la chance d'avoir dans sa vie un frère de cœur, qui même s'ils s'étaient haïs les premières années de cours, avaient prit le temps de discuter, de se confesser, mais surtout de se pardonner. Draco et elle avait fait la paix et avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord de repartir sur des bonnes bases, surtout depuis que celui-ci habitait avec Severus et elle, alors qu'il avait été renié et déshérité par Malfoy père. Celui-ci avait apprit que Draco n'agissait pas comme le slytherin qu'il devait être et faisait honte à sa famille. Dès lors, Draco était venu requérir l'aide de son parrain et son pardon pour son agissement, Severus n'avait rien trouvé mieux à faire que de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Lorsque le jeune serpent avait été officiellement banni de la famille Malfoy, le maître des potions avait de suite entreprit les démarches pour l'adopter afin qu'il ait un nom, une famille pour le soutenir.

À leur retour pour leur sixième année. Ophélie avait invité Draco à les rejoindre, Luna, Neville et elle dans leur compartiment, qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer à être ce qu'il n'était pas, car elle l'appréciait tel qu'il était, donc il avait accepté, ne voulant pas être dans le même compartiment que ceux qui, juste avant l'été, avait été ses amis, mais qui ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait perdu son statut d'héritier Malfoy. C'était à partir de ce moment que leur amitié avait commencé et qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de croître au fil des mois. Ils avaient souffert lorsque Voldemort était revenu pour tenter de reprendre le pouvoir. Évidemment, Dumbledore avait tenté de rallier à lui les autres sorciers en prétendant qu'Ophélie était l'héroïne de la lumière, mais elle avait bien fait savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un vieux fou manipulateur entre les pattes. Avec sa nouvelle famille, ils combattirent les ténèbres que représentaient le mage noir et ses suivants. Il y eu des pertes, dont la mort de Remus Lupin et de sa femme Nymphadora, de Fred Weasley et de bien d'autres.

Lorsque la guerre prit fin finalement, que la paix était revenue pour durer, le directeur avait essayé de la faire condamné pour meurtre, espérant sûrement mettre la main sur sa fortune hérité de parents qui ne partageaient pas le même sang qu'elle. Lorsque le ministre avait voulu appuyer le directeur, Ophélie avait utilisé le sort sonorus pour ce faire entendre de tous et dit les mots suivants.

«Vous voulez me condamner pour avoir tué un mage noir qui sévissait depuis plusieurs années à implanter la peur dans cette société? Je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes les pires ingrats et hypocrites qui puissent exister. C'est vous qui avez décidé de mettre sur les épaules d'une enfant le sort de tout un peuple, vous qui avez voulu croire en cette foutu prophétie de merde pour vous en laver les mains. Trouvez-vous normal que des adultes, hautement entraîné à combattre le mal, dont le travail est de protéger ce monde, est fait comme si de rien n'était? Vous tous, vous vous êtes lover dans vos foyer, à l'abri de tout, attendant que MOI je mette fin à une guerre qui ne me concernait pas, une guerre que je ne connaissais pas avant mon entré dans ce monde. Vous vous êtes caché comme des lâches, vous les adultes qui aurait du être là sur ce même champs de bataille, ces mêmes adultes qui auraient du protéger leur enfant, mais non, vous avez laissé vos enfants se battre à votre place. Vous êtes tout autant criminel que Voldemort et oui j'ai dit son nom, VOLDEMORT! Tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur le directeur fou et Monsieur le ministre incompétent, c'est de mettre la main sur mon argent reçu en héritage, mais aussi m'empêcher d'être un trop gros poids politique et bien sachez une chose, je n'en aie rien à foutre de votre politique ou votre ministère ou vos jeux de pouvoir, moi, ce que je veux, c'est une vie tranquille point barre, j'ai eu assez de bordel avec l'autre débile mégalomane pour vouloir aller me pavaner parmi une bande de vieux schnock qui sont plus occupé à se soucier de leur incontinence qu'à voter pour des lois utiles. Sur ce, allez vous faire foutre. Sourdinam.» termina Ophélie comme une enragée, envoya balader le ministre et ses canetons, pour ensuite aller rejoindre Severus et les autres.

Suite à son discours, le ministre Fudge perdit son poste, les sorciers et sorcières ayant trouvé épouvantables de vouloir voler celle qui les avait délivrés d'un tyran. Ils s'étaient aussi tous sentit coupables, car elle avait raison, ils avaient fuit comme des lâches et avait laissé leur enfant au prise avec le danger. Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley furent condamné à l'exile et à la perte de leur magie pour escroqueries, vole d'héritage, tentative de corruption et bien d'autres. Alors que le monde sorcier se reconstruisait doucement, Ophélie et les autres poursuivirent leur étude et eurent pour la première fois une année sans incident. À la fin de cette même année, Severus proposa à Ophélie de lui préparé la potion permettant de retracer l'identité de ses parents biologiques. Au début, elle ne voulait pas, puisqu'elle les avait eux, mais la curiosité avait vaincu son refus, elle voulait savoir de qui elle était la fille, mais aussi, pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné. Severus prépara finalement la potion et demanda à Ophélie de laisser tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans le chaudron, ainsi apparaîtrait le nom de ses parents, mais aussi leur localisation. Ophélie fit ce qu'il demanda, puis regarda dans le chaudron.

«Père : Prince Charmant. Second Père : Rumplestiltskin. Localisation : Storybrook.» lut la jeune fille à haute voix, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Severus.

«Sérieux, je peux rien faire comme tout le monde?!» s'exclama-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Et oui! J'ai enfin, je dis bien ENFIN, internet chez mois, après avoir passé près de 2 mois sans et devant attendre d'aller chez mes parents pour vous poster des chapitres, me voilà enfin avec l'internet! J'ai quitté la vie préhistorique pour retrouver le moderne! Donc, voilà la suite de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez, la suite des deux autres s'en vient, ne vous inquiétez pas, je devrais selon mes calculs vous poster les suites ce week-end! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos reviews!**

 **Nashoba Tala**

* * *

 **Le mal n'est jamais spectaculaire, il a toujours forme humaine, il partage notre lit et mange à notre table. – W. H. Auden**

Chapter two

Ophélie préparait soigneusement ses bagages. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la découverte de l'identité de ses vrais parents. Elle n'aimait pas moins Severus ou Draco pour autant. Ils représentaient sa famille après tout. Mais, peu importait à quel point elle les aimait, son besoin de connaître davantage était de plus en plus fort. Elle se sentait incomplète et vide. Comme si, une part d'elle-même lui était inaccessible. Son père de cœur et son frère comprenaient et même s'ils voulaient plus que tout l'accompagner dans cette aventure, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas. Draco entamait sa première année dans la prestigieuse université Draken Hill de sorcellerie, poursuivant le cursus de potions avancés. Severus et Ophélie étaient très fiers de lui et même si aujourd'hui il ne portait plus le nom Malfoy, le futur potionniste était fier de dire qu'il se nommait Draco Severus Snape et qu'il était le fils du redouté professeur de potions.

Severus quant à lui, avait reprit le poste de directeur de Hogwarts, il ne pouvait s'absenter sur de longue période et il avait tant de responsabilités à présent que toute aventure lui était dorénavant interdit. La jeune femme partait donc seule à la recherche de son passé. Alors qu'elle fermait finalement sa malle et la rétrécissait, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna, elle vit alors son père et son frère qui la regardait terminer ses bagages.

«Tu as finalement terminé, tu nous quittes bientôt n'est-ce pas?» demanda Draco le cœur patraque, il était un jeune homme fier, mais face à sa sœur, il devenait pire qu'une guimauve.

«Oui, mais je vais revenir tu sais, à moins que tu songes déjà à occuper ma chambre avec tes livres de cours.» répondit Ophélie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais à l'intérieur, elle aussi, elle redoutait son départ, elle ne voulait pas quitter ceux qu'elle aimait, mais elle devait le faire.

«T'es bêtes, tu vas me manquer c'est tout soeurette.» continua le jeune homme en allant la serrer dans ses bras. Qui savait combien de temps elle serait partie?

«Bon, si les deux guimauves ont finis de pleurer, on pourrait peut-être passer à table, non?» répondit le maître des potions en croisant les bras, une expression hautaine sur le visage qui ne trompait personne.

«Je sens ton amour pour moi papa, en-dessous de tout ce cynisme. Tu vas me manquer aussi, tu sais?» répondit Ophélie en l'attirant dans leur câlin. Au début, il fit semblant de vouloir s'extirper de leur bras, mais ensuite, il les enlaça contre lui. Il n'était père que depuis 2 ans et pourtant, ils les aimaient du plus profond de son cœur comme s'ils étaient de son sang.

«Tu vas me manquer ma petite louve et toi aussi mon petit dragon.» répondit avec émotion Severus.

«Bon, si on allait manger, moi j'ai la dalle! Qui m'aime me suive! En route mauvaise troupe!» s'exclama Ophélie en les entraînant derrière elle, provoquant un concert de grognement sur l'excès de joie de vivre.

Le moment fatidique arriva enfin. Son portoloin allait bientôt s'activer et l'emporter vers une nouvelle aventure où seul l'inconnu l'attendait. Elle serra dans ses bras Severus et Draco une dernière fois, puis se recula, leur fit signe, puis prit son transport. Elle sentit l'attraction l'emmener loin, très loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait jusqu'alors, vers un endroit qui allait bouleverser encore plus sa vie actuelle.

Emma venait de ramener Henry chez lui, sous l'œil réprobateur de la mairesse Regina Mills. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Et pourtant, la voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans une ville paumée dans le Maine, après avoir ramené sa progéniture chez sa mère adoptive. Non mais vraiment, elle qui avait passé les dix dernières années sans avoir à repenser au gosse qu'elle avait mit au monde. Elle se portait mieux sans. Elle n'avait aucunement la fibre maternelle, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était sa propre personne. D'un pas agacé, elle se rendit à la petite auberge de la ville afin d'y passer la nuit et peut-être plus. Le regard que lui avait envoyé la mairesse l'avait agacé plus qu'autre chose, hautain, cynique et amer, elle avait bien envie de rester juste pour son plaisir d'agacé à son tour Regina. Elle obtint rapidement une chambre puis alla se réfugier dans celle-ci pour pouvoir dormir en paix.

Henry tant qu'à lui, après avoir entendu les remontrances de sa mère adoptive, entra dans sa chambre rapidement pour se rendre à sa fenêtre, de là, il pouvait voir l'horloge de la ville qui n'avait jamais fonctionner dans ses souvenirs. Il espérait du fond de son cœur qu'elle redémarrerait à nouveau avec l'arrivé de sa mère biologique. Mais rien. Pourtant, il était certain qu'elle était l'héroïne du livre des contes de fées. Il reprit le livre et relut les dernières pages de l'histoire avant que la malédiction ne s'abatte sur la Forêt Enchantée. Soudain la réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'il arriva au passage de la naissance. Il se demandait pourquoi avant, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Elles étaient deux à la naissance, des jumelles, placées dans l'armoire magique. Il avait une tante! Elles devaient être toutes les deux présentes dans le village pour que la prophétie de Rumplestiltskin se mette en marche. Comment retrouver sa tante? Il n'avait aucune idée. Il soupira à nouveau, puis reporta son attention sur l'horloge. Puis, il vit dans la nuit apparaître une jeune femme au milieu de la place, comme par magie! Elle était jeune, environ 18-19 ans, de longs cheveux blonds cendrés lui arrivant aux fesses, elle semblait porter de grandes bottes à talons, un pantalon ajusté au corps juste ce qu'il fallait, un débardeur et un long manteau à capuche. Alors qu'il se demandait qui elle était, l'horloge résonna pour la première fois depuis 28 ans dans la ville de Storybrook. Henry sut alors qui elle était, sa tante était finalement arrivée à bon port.

Ophélie regarda autour d'elle pour observer la ville dans laquelle elle avait atterrit, sans savoir qu'à cet instant même, elle était observé par quelqu'un pour qui son arrivé était un cadeau du ciel. Elle entendit soudainement l'horloge sonner, puis elle décida de se diriger vers l'auberge non loin, car il ne lui servait à rien de partir à la recherche de ses parents maintenant, tout le monde dormait à cette heure. Elle entra dans la petite auberge et fut accueillit par une vieille dame tout à fait charmante.

«Bonsoir Mademoiselle, désirez-vous une chambre?» demanda la femme en lui souriant doucement.

«Oui je vous pris, s'il vous en reste de disponible bien sûre, je ne veux pas m'imposer.» continua la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire.

«Mais oui, il nous reste des chambres, nous avons si peu de voyageurs qui passent par ici, que les chambres sont bien plus souvent libre qu'occupé. Avez-vous une préférence? Vu sur la place ou peut-être sur le jardin, la vue est magnifique lorsque le soleil se couche.» répondit Mère-grand.

«Votre description me donne envie de prendre une chambre avec vue sur le jardin. Combien la nuit?» demanda Ophélie qui sortit son portefeuille de son sac à main.

«Oh, c'est 50 dollars la nuit et le petit déjeuner est comprit bien sûre! Combien de temps comptez-vous rester?» s'enthousiasma la femme qui était heureuse d'avoir des gens à accueillir dans son auberge. Ophélie trouvait le prix dérisoire pour tout ce qu'elle obtenait dans cette charmante auberge. Elle appréciait grandement la vieille femme.

«Une semaine, peut-être plus. Voilà mille dollars pour la semaine.» répondit la blonde en déposant les dollars américains sur le comptoir.

«Mais c'est trop mademoiselle, il y a bien plus que le montant pour une semaine.» s'exclama la propriétaire qui ne pouvait croire que la jeune femme lui donnait tant d'argent.

«Il n'y en a pas trop. Votre auberge est magnifique, votre accueil des plus chaleureux, j'aurais l'impression de vous arnaquer si je payais moins. Vous les valez madame, sincèrement. Pouvez-vous me conduire à ma chambre? Non pas que je n'aime pas converser avec vous, mais le voyage a été épuisant.» répondit sincèrement Ophélie en serrant brièvement la main de l'aubergiste. Elle savait que les temps pouvaient parfois être dur pour les commerçants quand arrivait les périodes maigres, elle refusait tout bonnement que cette charmante vieille femme n'est pas la valeur en argent de ce qu'elle offrait.

«D'accord, je vous remercie infiniment. Votre chambre est la numéro 7. C'est l'une de nos plus belles chambres vous verrez.» termina Mère-grand. Elle conduisit notre jeune sorcière à sa chambre, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit.

La jeune femme regardait sa chambre, elle était paisible, accueillante et chaleureuse. Tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa chambre qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Même si la nostalgie commença à envahir son cœur, cette chambre lui faisait se sentir à la maison et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait changé avec les années, adieux à ses rondeurs enfantines pour laisser place à un visage fin et à la peau claire. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et la couleur rappelait la rosée du matin sur les roses de couleur pêches. Son nez fin et droit lui apportait une note princière, mais ce qui frappait le plus était la couleur de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle avait été habitué pendant des années à voir des yeux verts émeraudes lui rendre son regard, ceux-ci avaient disparut lorsque le glamour prit fin. Elle avait à présent les yeux couleur de l'océan après la tempête, un turquoise magnifique et envouteur. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir accepter sa nouvelle apparence, mais aujourd'hui, elle l'acceptait et maintenant elle entamait un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Elle se retira dans la chambre puis se coucha, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte vers le pays des songes.

Le lendemain, Ophélie se leva de bonne heure, mais surtout, de bonne humeur. Elle fut accueillit avec un excellent petit-déjeuner et un délicieux café. Elle remercia la tenancière, puis sortit dans l'air frais du matin de la ville. Les commerces commençaient à ouvrir, on pouvait sentir dans l'air le pain frais sortit du four, une petite ville charmante où Ophélie se serrait bien vu vivre, tranquille, paisible et reposant, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé en faite. Elle se rendit finalement au parc pour profiter du lever du soleil et puis pour aussi méditer, elle voulait sentir le lien avec ses pères biologiques, ce même lien allait la guider vers sa destination. Elle sentit un premier lien, très fort, très vivant, puis elle en sentit un deuxième, plus discret, moins fort. Elle décida de suivre le premier et se laissa guider. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant un magasin d'antiquités. Elle fut surprise au premier abord, puis haussa les épaules en se disant que la magie était la magie, il n'y avait rien à comprendre, mais tout à ressentir. Heureusement pour elle, la boutique était ouverte et elle décida d'y entrer. Elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sollicité par le propriétaire du magasin.

«Je me nomme Mr. Gold. Que puis-je pour vous?» demanda l'homme qui devait arriver la mi-quarantaine, peut-être le début de la cinquantaine.

«Je suis navrée de vous déranger monsieur, mais est-ce que par hasard vous connaîtriez un certain Rumplestiltskin?» demanda la jeune femme qui vit sur le visage la surprise se peindre, puis la méfiance. L'homme se retourna prestement.

«Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous et surtout, pourquoi venir dans ma boutique en espérant que j'eusse connaître cette personne?» demanda avec méfiance le Ténébreux. Qui était cette jeune femme qui semblait le connaître mais dont il n'avait en aucun cas le souvenir.

«Vous allez peut-être me trouver folle, mais si je suis venue précisément dans votre boutique Mr. Gold, c'est que la magie m'a conduite ici et la raison pour laquelle je cherche cet homme, c'est qu'il est l'un de mes pères biologiques.» répondit Ophélie qui était certaine de ne pas avoir fait erreur. Rumplestiltskin se retourna vers elle la regardant avec de grands yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, et pourtant, son sort avait peut-être bien fonctionné après tout, mais elle n'avait aucun trait physique en commun avec Blanche-Neige.

«Vous mentez, je n'ai jamais eu de fille, seulement un fils.» répondit le Ténébreux surprit lui-même d'avouer si facilement qu'il était le FAMEUX Rumplestiltskin.

«Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, mais mon père adoptif a fait une potion pour dévoiler les noms et la localisation de mes parents et il était bien écrit que mon premier père était le Prince Charmant et mon second père était Rumplestiltskin dans le Maine, ville de Storybrook. Je ne suis pas là pour vous demander quoique se soit, je voulais simplement savoir d'où je venais et pourquoi mes pères m'avaient abandonné, c'est tout.» termina la jeune femme dans un murmure. Les larmes menaçaient de couler tellement l'émotion était forte. L'absence de Severus et Draco lui semblait davantage pesante dans son cœur, elle était seule, devant l'un de ses pères qui semblait prêt à la rejeter à nouveau, elle ne s'attendait par contre pas à la réaction qui suivit.

Le Ténébreux s'était figé lorsque la jeune fille lui avait expliqué. Et même si une partie de son être lui hurlait que s'était impossible, que les humains de ce monde ne connaissait pas la magie, l'autre partie de son être lui disait que sa semence avait finalement engendré un être vivant durant la nuit de noce du couple royale, il n'avait simplement pas crut que la magie lierait ses gènes à ceux du Prince pour créer cette magnifique jeune femme devant lui, pour lui c'était impossible et pourtant. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait parfaite et son côté qui lui disait que tout était faux s'estompa. Sa fille était devant lui, son trésor qu'il croyait ne jamais avoir, il reconnu la couleur de ses cheveux comme étant la sienne, elle avait hérité de ses mains et de sa grandeur, le reste, elle le tenait de Charmant. Sa fille, sa petite fille. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, puisque Blanche-Neige ne lui en avait donné qu'un, mais dans un coin de son esprit résonnait doucement un prénom et il sut que c'était le siens. Surprenant la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en tremblant sous l'émotion.

«Ophélie…» murmura l'homme. La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle s'accrochait à cet homme qui l'avait abandonné et elle ne savait même pas où était l'autre.

«Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné? Vous ne vouliez pas de moi?» demanda craintivement Ophélie qui avait peur de la réponse.

«Non, non, on ne t'a jamais abandonné. C'est une longue histoire, aussi farfelue que si tu avais raconté ton histoire de magie à une personne qui n'y croit pas. Sache que si cela avait été en mon pouvoir, je t'aurais gardé auprès de moi. Mais d'abord, je dois te raconter mon histoire et la tienne aussi. Mais avant, je vais fermer ma boutique et ensuite nous pourrons discuter en arrière autour d'une tasse de thé.» répondit Rumple qui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille et alla barrer la porte de sa boutique et mettre l'écriteau fermer sur la porte.

Une fois cela fait, il entraina Ophélie dans l'arrière-boutique et l'installa sur l'un des fauteuils. Il apporta ensuite du thé pour chacun et s'installa pour tout lui raconter. Sa vie d'avant qu'il ne soit le Ténébreux, la trahison de sa femme, la perte de son fils, sa transformation en Ténébreux, les malheurs et les morts qui avaient jonchés le chemin de cette nouvelle existence, les périodes où il avait apprit la magie à la mère de Regina et à celle-ci, le temps où il avait enfermé Belle dans son château, le moment où il la perdit, puis sa capture par le Prince Charmant et finalement son emprisonnement dans les cachots. Il lui raconta comment, à l'aide de la magie, il avait implanté sa semence en Blamche-Neige lors de la nuit de noce. Qu'il ne croyait pas que la magie puisse lier la semence de deux hommes pour créer une vie, mais la preuve étant qu'elle était là, devant lui et plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il lui dit aussi qu'elle avait une sœur du nom d'Emma. Le Prince n'était pas au courant qu'elle, Ophélie, n'était pas la fille de Blanche-Neige, mais aussi celle de Rumple. Puis vint le moment de lui raconter pour la malédiction. Une fois son histoire terminée, Ophélie lui prit la main et lui dit qu'elle comprenait ce qui était arrivé, que par sécurité, son autre père l'avait mise dans l'armoire avec sa demi-sœur.

Ce fut au tour d'Ophélie de raconter son existence, qu'au vu de ce que son père biologique lui avait dit, elle avait sûrement du apparaître dans la forêt de ce monde, 10 ans plus tard que sa demi-sœur, expliquant qu'elle n'est pas 28 ans, mais 18 ans. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle raconta son enfance malheureuse, les sévices qu'elle avait subit et ses années d'école, elle vit son père s'agripper fortement à son fauteuil, pauvre fauteuil, pour éviter de tout détruire dans la pièce. La rage le consumait et se fut encore pire lorsqu'elle lui parla du mage noir et de la guerre auquel elle avait du participer. Si une part de lui était fière de ce qu'elle avait accomplit et il ne doutait pas que Charmant le serait aussi, l'autre part de lui-même était au bord de l'explosion, pour la première fois le Ténébreux et sa part humaine était d'accord pour faire souffrir ces animaux qui osaient s'appeler famille normal, s'il les avait sous la main, il leur ferait subir les pires atrocités pour venger sa princesse et pour une fois, il était certain que Charmant n'hésiterait pas à l'aider s'il apprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il était tellement plongé loin dans ses pensées de vengeance qu'il n'entendit pas la question d'Ophélie et lui demanda de répéter en s'excusant de son inattention.

«Je voulais savoir si tu savais où est mon autre père, je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, mais j'aimerais rencontrer mon autre père.» demanda Ophélie ne sachant pas que c'était la question à laquelle Rumplestiltskin ne voulait pas répondre.

«Je sais où il est…Il est à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Je crois que c'est à cause du moment où la malédiction lui est tombé dessus, il devait être au porte de la mort et lorsque le sort c'est activé, il a été mit en stase en quelque sorte et avec la technologie des humains de ce monde, il a pu être soigné, mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé, peut-être qu'avec ton arrivé dans la ville, il se réveillera enfin.» lui répondit Rumple qui vit la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, lui promettant qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de le réveiller.

«Au fait, comment ce nomme Charmant dans ce monde?» demanda la jeune femme.

«Il s'appelle David.» répondit le Ténébreux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Déjà 2019? Bon sang... ils sont passés où mon mois de novembre et mon mois de décembre? Vous les avez pas vu par hasard? Non? Bon... tans pis... sniffff**

 **Bon nombre d'entre vous on réclamé une suite et bien la voilà! Et oui! Je tenais à vous dire que pour la bonne continuité de ma fiction et surtout pour évité des problèmes de consanguinité, Baelfire ne sera pas le père biologique d'Henry, mais l'histoire d'un soir avec un inconnu pour Emma Swan. J'ai pas encore terminé la suite de Le sang est le prix du sang. Je croyais pouvoir la** **terminer avant de finir ce chapitre, mais il s'avère que je dois réécouter la série entière de Black Butler pour me remettre dans l'ambiance, donc, cela va** **attendre à demain, car me farcir 2 saisons à 22h34 du soir, je crois pas y arriver. Veut veut pas, mon cerveau à déjà prit le chemin de mon lit, mon corps** **compte faire pareil dans pas longtemps, MAIS! Je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre avant d'aller me coucher! Et c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à** **maintenant, toutes fictions confondues.**

 **Sur ce les démons, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne année 2019!**

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews, j'adore vous lire!**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapter Three

Ophélie regardait son second père au travers de la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à entrer, surtout pas quand Mary Margaret Blanchard y était. Rumplestiltskin lui avait raconté qu'elle était en réalité Blanche-Neige et que si elle venait si souvent près de lui pour lui faire la lecture, même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, était provoqué par le fantôme de son amour pour lui. Car oui Blanche-Neige l'avait un jour aimé profondément, mais lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte et qu'elle apprit pour la malédiction, son obsession pour Emma était devenue si grande, que son amour pour Charmant avait fini par s'effiloché avec le temps pour finir par disparaître.

«Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire, juste avant que la malédiction ne tombe sur nous, que Blanche-Neige avait dit à ta naissance que tu n'étais pas supposé être là et qu'elle devait aller dans l'armoire magique avec Emma. Mais Charmant, ton père a refusé de te laisser derrière, il a voulu absolument que tu sois en sécurité. Et au fond, je suis heureux que tu sois ma fille, ainsi que celle de Charmant. Tu as hérité du meilleur de nous-même après tout.» raconta le Ténébreux en serrant l'épaule de sa fille.

«Peut-être n'est-elle pas aussi bonne que tout le monde veut croire. Enfant, elle a divulgué le secret de Regina en sachant que si elle le faisait, elle risquait la vie de Daniel, l'homme que Regina aimait. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé, sa propre mère l'a assassiné devant ses yeux et elle est devenue la méchante Reine après cela. Je ne vois que cela. Ensuite elle a fait en sorte de se mettre en travers du chemin de Regina à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, se faisant passer pour la victime. C'est ainsi qu'est née l'histoire de la gentille princesse Blanche-Neige et de la Méchante Reine Regina.» répondit Ophélie en regardant tristement son père qui même s'il fut aimé par Blanche-Neige, ne l'avait peut-être pas connu telle qu'elle était réellement.

«Je n'avais jamais vu cela sous cet angle. Effectivement, si on y va par ton point de vue, cela semble plausible qu'elle ait agit de son propre chef depuis le début et si c'est le cas, alors imagine qu'Emma est héritée d'elle ce côté de la personnalité? Elle est arrivée en ville en même temps que toi, il y a trois jours. Et depuis, elle provoque autant qu'elle le peut Regina, comme si elle reprenait là où sa mère a arrêté.» s'exclama Mr. Gold sous le choc lorsqu'il rassembla les pièces du puzzle dans son esprit.

«Alors les contes de fées n'ont peut-être jamais été ce qu'ils semblaient être. Charmant ne peut pas retourner auprès de Blanche-Neige, pas quand sa vie risque d'être mit en danger à cause d'elle.» lui répondit rapidement la jeune femme qui même si elle ne connaissait pas son deuxième père, ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, surtout pas quand il avait tout fait pour la protéger.

«Nous trouverons un moyen, je te le promets.» rassura Rumplestiltskin.

Ophélie et lui quittèrent Charmant en promettant de revenir lorsque Blanche-Neige ne serait pas là. La jeune sorcière sortit de l'hôpital et promit à son père de le retrouver plus tard pour le diner. Elle se dirigea vers le café près de l'auberge, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Henry tenter de convaincre Emma que les contes de fées étaient réels et qu'il voulait apprendre à la connaître puisqu'elle était ici. Elle vit Emma le rembarrer en disant qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde. La rage envahie Ophélie lorsqu'elle vit Henry partir en courant les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit une grande respiration car si elle suivait le cours de ses pensées, il y aurait un cadavre supplémentaire sur sa liste, juste en-dessous de Voldy et sa ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Elle se calma quelque peu, puis déploya sa magie pour retrouver Henry. Elle suivit le lien qu'elle sentit et le retrouva dans un vieux terrain de jeu en bois près de la plage. Elle s'approcha doucement et elle l'entendit pleurer ce qui lui brisa le profondément le cœur. Il ne méritait pas cela. Elle arriva à sa hauteur.

«Tu sais, elle regrette peut-être que tu sois là, mais contrairement à elle, moi je suis heureuse de rencontrer mon neveu.» dit doucement Ophélie en s'agenouillant devant lui tout en lui souriant. Henry leva les yeux et vit sa tante qui lui souriant tendrement. Elle, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il existe. Il se précipita dans ses bras et la serra fort tout en continuant de pleurer. Ophélie le serra fort dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux.

«Et moi je te crois Henry, quand tu parles des contes de fées, je te crois, car crois-le ou non, mais j'ai vécu dans un monde remplit de magies et de toutes sortes de créatures plus fantastiques les unes que les autres.» murmura la jeune sorcière.

«J'ai toujours rêvé ce que serait ma rencontre avec ma mère biologique, qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que je vais bien, et que peut-être elle voudrait me connaître… mais… mais… elle a dit qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne vienne jamais au monde! J'aurais préféré que se soit toi ma maman, pas elle!» s'exclama Henry en pleurant. Soudain, une puissante vague magique déferla sur eux lorsqu'Ophélie déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Henry pour le réconforter. Elle sentit un lien puissant se former entre elle et Henry et lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, elle vit la couleur des yeux d'Henry changer pour devenir identiques aux siens, la forme de son nez changea quelque peu, mais ce ne fut là que les seuls changements visibles.

«Henry tu…» commença à dire Ophélie qui ne put prononcer un mot de plus tant elle était sous le choc.

«Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?» s'inquiéta Henry soudainement. Ophélie fit apparaître un miroir avec sa magie et le tandis à Henry pour qu'il puisse voir par lui-même les changements.

«Mais qu'est-ce que…!» s'exclama Henry en voyant son visage légèrement modifié, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux.

«Je crois, que ton souhait a été exaucer Henry, tu as dis que tu aurais préféré que je sois ta maman au lieu d'Emma et la magie a entendu ton souhait et la réalisé. Elle a changé ton ADN pour remplacer celui d'Emma par le miens.» souffla Ophélie encore sous le choc. Henry lui sentit le bonheur remplir son cœur. Il était son fils à présent, il avait une maman qui l'aimait et voulait de lui dans sa vie, il éclata de joie et serra Ophélie dans ses bras.

«Mon vœu s'est réalisé, je suis tellement heureux!» s'exclama Henry, mais soudain, il se recula croyant que peut-être Ophélie ne voudrait pas être sa maman, comme Emma n'avait pas voulu de lui, il avait fait se souhait, mais il l'avait fait sans réfléchir à comment réagirait la jeune femme et encore moins qu'il se réaliserait. Il allait reculer davantage lorsqu'Ophélie l'attrapa et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

«Je serais heureuse d'être ta maman Henry. J'étais heureuse d'être seulement ta tante, je le suis d'autant plus en sachant que tu es maintenant mon fils, certes, ce n'était pas de cette manière que je pensais devenir mère pour la première fois, ni même à dix-huit ans, mais la magie à ses propres raisons d'avoir fait cela. Maintenant, laisse-moi te raconter ce qu'à été ma vie jusqu'à présent, mais surtout, laisse-moi te raconter à propos du monde de la magie.» rassura Ophélie qui raconta à Henry son histoire.

Elle parla de tout, son passé, sa vie avec les Dursley, son entrée dans le monde de la magie, de la guerre, mais surtout de Severus et Draco, ainsi que ses amis. Elle lui raconta aussi sur sa découverte de ses origines, qu'elle avait deux pères au lieu d'un et qu'ils se trouvaient à être le Prince Charmant et Rumplestiltskin. Qu'elle avait rencontré Rumplestiltskin en premier, celui-ci avait gardé ses souvenirs intacts de la Forêt Enchantée, comme Regina contrairement aux autres qui avaient oubliés, qu'au début il ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de magie et de potions. Depuis, ils apprenaient à se connaître petit à petit, puis elle avait rencontré son second père, mais celui-ci était dans le coma. Elle et son père cherchait un moyen de le réveiller tout en lui faisant retrouver sa mémoire.

«Ta famille adoptive était horrible! De vrais monstres dans les contes de fées!» ragea Henry qui ne pouvait croire que sa nouvelle mère est tant traversée, tant perdus et pourtant restait gentille et courageuse.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que ton grand-père a déjà planifier plusieurs scénarios pour les faire souffrir, pour le soulager lui et me venger moi. Mais bon, s'il te plaît, ne lui donne pas davantage d'idées.» supplia la jeune femme.

«Je vais pouvoir le rencontrer? Non pas que je ne le connais pas déjà, mais je veux dire que tu vas lui raconter pour mon souhait réalisé et que tu es maintenant ma maman?» demanda Henry surexcité. Il n'y avait toujours eu que Regina dans sa vie, pas de grand-père ou de grand-mère, ni de tante ou d'oncle avec qui tisser des liens. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec trois grands-pères, deux oncles, une tante en la personne de Luna et une maman au passé plus que magique. Il avait une vraie famille maintenant.

«Bien sûre que je vais lui dire. Et honnêtement, je crois qu'il sera heureux. Même s'il a un passé sombre, il n'a pas eu la vie facile pour autant, tout comme moi il a goûté à la trahison, à la perte d'un être cher, à la douleur et la souffrance autant physique que mental, il ne faut qu'un pas pour tomber dans les ténèbres Henry et parfois, on est pas assez fort et on succombe. J'ai failli y succomber moi aussi, si je n'avais pas eu Severus, Draco, Neville et Luna à mes côtés, j'aurais tombé dans les ténèbres. Mais lui, il n'avait personne pour le soutenir, pour l'aider, pour être là pour lui, il était seul, alors il a succombé aux ténèbres. Mais maintenant, il a toi et moi. Nous sommes certes une famille peu conventionnel, mais nous restons une famille, non?» répondit Ophélie en se levant, Henry faisant de même.

«Oui, nous sommes une famille, et une famille, c'est soudé!» s'exclama joyeusement Henry, il voulait laisser une chance à son grand-père.

Ophélie et lui passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, sans se soucier plus que cela d'Emma ou de Regina, c'était un moment à eux où la jeune femme apprit à connaître son nouveau fils, ils avaient peut-être seulement 8 ans de différences, mais elle n'avait plus été une enfant depuis longtemps, elle était devenue une adulte lors de sa première année à Hogwarts. Elle n'avait jamais pu retrouver cette âme d'enfant qui un jour l'avait habité, mais l'avait quitté rapidement. Si physiquement et légalement elle avait 18 ans, dans sa tête elle avait au moins 30 ans. Le dîner arriva rapidement et Ophélie emmena Henry avec elle chez son père. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel serait sa réaction, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était qu'une fois le choc passé, tout irait bien. Le Ténébreux ouvrit la porte à sa fille et découvrit le jeune Henry derrière elle.

«Heureux de te revoir Ophélie, mais que fait le jeune Henry avec toi?» demanda Mr. Gold.

«Et bien… tu vas rire… en faite j'ai vu Henry avec Emma quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'hôpital, elle lui a dit qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde, et moi je suis devenue folle de rage, mais j'ai réussi à me calmer avant de commettre l'irréparable, j'ai retrouvé Henry, je lui aie dit que je le croyais à propos des contes de fées, que si Emma n'était pas heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, moi je l'étais et là Henry a souhaité qu'il aurait préféré que je sois sa mère et pas Emma. Et là la magie a décidé d'exaucer son souhait, il est devenu mon fils et de ce fait tu es devenu grand-père et bah, voilà l'histoire.» expliqua Ophélie rapidement. Un long silence suivit et la jeune femme croyait qu'il ne prenait pas bien la nouvelle, mais…

«Je suis grand-père?» demanda le nouveau papy sous le choc puisque ce fut la seule information qu'il avait retenu de son explication.

«Euh…oui?» répondit la jeune femme incertaine de comment elle devait prendre la question.

«C'est merveilleux! Emma n'a jamais mérité Henry, encore plus maintenant après ce qu'elle lui a dit! Bienvenue dans la famille Henry! Une…» commença Rumple qui fut interrompu par Henry qui finissait sa phrase.

«Une famille peu conventionnelle mais une famille quand même! » s'exclama Henry qui rigola lorsque Rumple le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer. Ophélie était touchée par le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

«Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour réveiller Charmant et la famille sera presque complète!» dit le Ténébreux en déposant Henry.

«Oui, c'est vrai, il faut trouver un moyen pour le réveiller mais aussi qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs de la Forêt Enchantée. » répliqua Ophélie en réfléchissant.

«Un baiser d'amour sincère!» s'exclama Henry.

«Que veux-tu dire par là Henry?» demanda la sorcière.

«Quand j'ai fait mon vœu, tu as déposé un baiser sur ma tête pour me rassurer, mais aussi pour me transmettre l'amour que tu ressentais pour moi, se baiser à enclencher la magie qui a réalisé mon vœu! Donc, si tu fais la même chose à David, cela le réveillera sûrement, si tu souhaites du plus profond de ton cœur qu'il se réveille et se souvienne de tout.» expliqua le jeune homme qui se retrouva dans un câlin digne d'un ours offert par Ophélie.

«Henry, mon chéri, tu es un génie! » s'extasia Ophélie.

«Nous irons ce soir, lorsque les visites seront terminés. Nous ramènerons Henry chez Regina juste avant, car si vous avez passé la journée ensemble, elle doit être entrain de devenir folle à ne pas savoir où il est.» dit le grand-père.

«Mais je ne veux pas retourner chez elle! Elle est méchante et elle fait du mal au gens et elle va en faire aussi à maman quand elle apprendra qu'elle a passé la journée avec moi.» s'écria Henry qui n'avait pas envi que l'on fasse du mal à sa nouvelle famille. Ophélie s'agenouilla devant Henry et le prit par les épaules.

«Henry, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y retourner, pas après tout ce que tu as découvert sur elle, mais rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dis à propos des ténèbres, il ne faut qu'un pas pour y succomber. Regina n'a eu que son père pour la soutenir, mais la douleur de la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait sous ses yeux a été plus forte que l'amour de son père. Et comme ton grand-père, elle a franchit le pas, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est perdue pour toujours. La preuve, elle t'a adopté et même si tu crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas, c'est faux, elle t'aime à sa manière car on ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un si on ne l'aime pas du plus profond de son cœur. Laisse-lui une chance, elle n'a peut-être plus son père à présent, mais elle t'a toi.» expliqua l'ancienne Hufflepuff.

«D'accord, je veux bien essayer. Mais est-ce que l'on peut dîner ensemble avant que vous me rameniez?» demanda Henry.

«Bien sûre, allez venez, le repas est prêt.» répondit Rumple en les entraînant vers la salle à manger.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé dans la bonne humeur, Ophélie raccompagna Henry, promettant de rejoindre son père à l'hôpital dès que possible. Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de la maison de la mairesse et dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, celle-ci sortie en trombe de la maison, montrant son inquiétude en criant sur Henry à quel point elle avait été inquiète et lui demandait pourquoi il avait recommencé. Henry regarda sa nouvelle maman, puis fit un câlin à Regina en lui disant qu'il était désolé de l'avoir inquiété, ce qui surprit celle-ci qui croyait qu'il lui dirait qu'il l'a détestait comme la dernière fois. Elle le laissa rentrer dans la maison et se tourna vers Ophélie avec la même attitude qu'elle avait eut envers Emma.

«Et vous, qu'avez-vous à dire? Vous croyez quoi, passer la journée avec un enfant sans même en informer la mère, je pourrais considérer cela comme un kidnapping et vous faire arrêter.» fulmina la femme.

«Je comprends votre colère Miss Mills, mon nom est Ophélie Potter, je suis malheureusement la sœur, du moins la demi-sœur d'Emma Swan, je n'ai découvert son existence qu'il y a peu et avec ce que j'ai entendu dire d'elle et la manière dont elle a traité Henry, je dois avouer que j'ai honte de partager le même sang qu'elle, mais quand j'ai su qu'elle avait eu un fils biologique et qu'il habitait ici-même, j'ai voulu apprendre à connaître mon neveu. Il est vrai que j'aurais du vous informer de ma présence et du fait que j'étais avec Henry, mais avec ce qui s'était passé avec Swan, je n'étais que concentré sur Henry.» expliqua la jeune femme. Regina avait commencé à se calmer dès l'instant où elle s'était excuser et qu'elle avait commencé à s'expliquer sur son lien avec Henry, mais lorsqu'elle mentionna un incident avec Emma Swan, l'inquiétude la prit.

«Que s'est-il passé?» demanda Regina.

«Je revenais de l'hôpital quand j'ai vu Henry avec elle, il voulait apprendre à la connaître et lui disait que les contes de fées étaient réels. Mais alors, elle lui a jeté en pleine figure qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde. Il est parti en courant les larmes aux yeux, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme sa. On a discuté tout l'après-midi à propos de la magie et du fait que si sa propre mère biologique n'était pas heureuse de son existence, moi je l'étais.» continua la jeune sorcière.

«Qu'est-ce que vous raconter, la magie n'existe pas, pas plus que les contes de fées. Mais merci d'avoir été près de lui, s'est horrible ce que cette femme à pu lui dire.» répliqua la mairesse qui même si elle en voulait encore un peu à la jeune femme, comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était occupé d'Henry en oubliant d'avertir sa mère adoptive. Par contre, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle ait parlé de magie avec lui, il ne devait pas croire à cela. Sinon, il ne l'aimerait plus du tout, il l'a détesterait même, lorsqu'il apprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

«De rien, mais vous devez savoir qu'il s'est produit quelque chose, Henry pleurait énormément et quand je lui aie dis que j'étais heureuse de l'avoir pour neveu, il a souhaité haut et fort qu'il aurait préféré que je sois sa mère plutôt que Swan et la magie étant ce qu'elle est, a réalisé son souhait et avant que vous me disiez que je suis folle et que la magie n'existe pas, je sais à propos de la malédiction et de tout ce qui est arrivé, moi-même j'ai vécu dans le monde magique de ce monde, mais mon arrivé ici ne remonte qu'à il y a 18 ans. Je suis en réalité la fille de Rumplestiltskin et du Prince Charmant, honnêtement, ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, je ne le sais pas, mais le sang ne ment pas. J'ai rencontré Mr. Gold alias Rumplestiltskin et je lui aie avoué être sa fille et même si les débuts ont été trouble, nous avons appris à nous connaître.» expliqua Ophélie, elle voyait l'horreur sur le visage de Regina. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, de ce qu'elle croyait qui arriverait.

«Je sais aussi pour vous, je sais que ce qui vous a fait devenir la méchante Reine est la perte de l'homme que vous aimiez. Blanche-Neige a révélé votre secret à votre mère et elle-même l'a assassiné devant vos yeux. Ce que je suis certaine de tout sa, c'est que Blanche-Neige a révélé délibérément votre secret, elle voulait vous faire pencher du mauvais côté, pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je vais le découvrir. Henry sait tout de votre passé avant Storybrook, mais je lui aie expliqué que pour succombé aux ténèbres, il ne fallait qu'un pas. Vous et mon père l'avez franchis car vous n'aviez pas le soutient nécessaire à vous en empêcher. Moi aussi j'ai failli basculer, mais j'ai eu des gens autour de moi pour m'en empêcher. Et je lui aie fait comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, vous l'aviez lui et que vous l'aimiez à votre manière de tout votre cœur. Mais surtout, qu'il devait vous donner une chance même en connaissant la vérité. Il est devenu mon fils par le sang et la magie, mais il est aussi votre fils. Tout ce que je souhaite est que vous vous entendiez à nouveau. Bonne soirée Mme la Mairesse.» termina la jeune femme qui se retourna pour partir.

«Miss Potter?» demanda Regina sous l'impulsion.

«Oui?» répondit Ophélie en se retournant vers Regina.

«Merci, merci infiniment.» déclara sincèrement Regina. Elle avait toujours cru que son fils la haïrait s'il apprenait son passé, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que la fille d'un de ses ennemis serait celle qui l'aiderait à recréer son lien avec son fils sur de nouvelles bases, sans mensonges cette fois. Regina avait comprit lors du discours d'Ophélie, que celle-ci avait vécu elle aussi des horreurs dans son passé, qu'elle avait vécu les mêmes souffrances que les siennes et que comme elle, les ténèbres avaient été proches, mais Ophélie avait su l'éviter parce qu'elle avait eu des gens pour l'en empêcher. Contre toutes attentes, celle qui aurait du être son ennemie était celle qui l'avait comprise, aidée, mais surtout soutenue.

«De rien. Au revoir.» salua Ophélie en quittant les lieux. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôpital pour rejoindre ses deux pères. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, voir si la théorie d'Henry était vrai. Elle rejoignit sans mal Rumple dans la chambre de Charmant.

«Tu es prête?» demanda Rumple en lui serrant la main.

«Je crois que je ne serai jamais, mais il faut que je me lance.» répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant de son second père. Elle souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que Charmant se réveille et se souvienne de sa vie dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et une vague magique comme avec Henry déferla dans la pièce. Ophélie se redressa rapidement et regarda son second père attendant un résultat quelconque. Soudain, Charmant cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, regarda autour de lui, puis porta son regard sur Ophélie.

«Où suis-je? Qui êtes-vous? Où est Blanche-Neige?» demanda Charmant. Ophélie se retint de sauter de joie, elle devait répondre à ses questions.

«Vous êtes à Storybrook, une ville créé par la malédiction de la méchante Reine où tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée, excepté elle-même et Rumplestiltskin, on oublié qui ils sont réellement et croient être d'autres personnes. Blanche-Neige est sous l'effet de la malédiction et ne sait pas qui vous êtes.» expliqua Ophélie à son père.

«D'accord, mais comment ce fait-il que je me souvienne de qui je suis et que vous vous savez à propos de la malédiction? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré avant dans la Forêt Enchantée, qui êtes-vous?» exigea le Prince qui se redressa dans le lit.

«En faite, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, il y a bien longtemps, mais j'étais très jeune à l'époque, c'était il y a 28 ans et vous avez tout fait pour me protéger.» répondit doucement la jeune femme. Charmant réfléchit jusqu'à ce que cela tilt dans son esprit. Il se rappela les paroles du Ténébreux. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, il regarda la magnifique jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.

«Ophélie?» espéra Charmant.

«Bonjour papa, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin.» répondit Ophélie aussi les larmes aux yeux.

«Tu m'as trouvé ma chérie, tu as réussis.» s'exclama Charmant qui prit la main d'Ophélie et l'attira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sa petite fille était là, près de lui, elle l'avait délivré de la malédiction et surtout, elle l'avait retrouvé comme annoncé par le Ténébreux. Il avait su dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle à sa naissance qu'elle était spéciale, elle était son trésor. Mais une question restait en suspens, que c'était-il dont passé depuis 28 ans?


	5. Chapter 5

**La louve sort la truffe de sa tanière et sent des vagues infimes de printemps à venir. Bon sang! Noël est déjà passé et le printemps s'en vient... oufff!** **Bon, je vais pas me plaindre à se sujet, car je n'aime pas l'hiver, maisssssss, je vois à quel point je me suis laissée allé depuis ma dernière mise à jour!** **Je vous avais promis la suite de Le sang est le prix du sang, mais honnêtement, j'ai pas encore finit de l'écrire! J'ai comme qui dirait le syndrome atroce et** **hautement dangereux de la page blanche pour cette fiction. Je ne l'abandonne pas, je le promets, mais pour le moment, elle va rester quelque peu en** **suspens car là, je n'ai la fièvre de l'écriture que pour mes deux autres fictions, ou c'est peut-être la fièvre de l'amour? Ahhh non, pas possible, je suis mariée** **à mon lit depuis des années, aucune chance que se soit la fièvre de l'amour, personne n'est arrivé à nous séparé encore... Désolée, je m'égare, sa doit être** **la venue du printemps qui me perturbe comme sa, je sais plus où donné de la tête, en faite, je l'ai donné au Chapelier Fou pour qu'il me la répare, mais il** **est fou, donc il va peut-être me visser un chapeau sur la tête, ou une théière... Je m'égare encore... Je suis peut-être déjà folle après tout, mais Est-ce que les fous savent qu'ils sont fous? J'en aie discuté avec mes deux chats et ils me disent que c'est possible.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette suite tant attendu! Pour le couple à venir, j'hésite encore, vous avez des idées?**

 **Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me faire connaître vos suggestions ou pour simplement m'écrire un petit mot, j'adore vous lire!**

 **La Louve folle jette à ses lecteurs enragés et impatients la suite et retourne à sa tanière où un thé chantant la samba l'attendait ou s'était peut-être du Rock N' Roll, qui sait?**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapter Four

«Je suis si heureux de te retrouver. Mais où est ta sœur Emma? Et que fait ce traître ici?!» demanda Charmant qui tenta de se redresser et mettre sa précieuse fille en retrait pour la protéger de Rumplestiltskin.

«En fait Papa, c'est une longue histoire, mais sache que s'il est là, ce n'est pas pour faire quoique ce soit. En fait, je n'existerais même pas s'il n'avait pas été là.» expliqua Ophélie en se tournant vers son père et en lui prenant la main à son tour.

«Que veux-tu dire? Il n'a rien à voir avec ta naissance, tu es notre fille à moi et Blanche-Neige.» s'exclama David ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

«Je vais t'expliquer, mais tu me promets que tu vas me laisser parler jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre?» demanda la jeune sorcière à son père.

«Je te le promets.» jura le Prince en regardant sa fille.

Ophélie lui raconta alors l'origine de sa naissance et bien que le prince fût tenté de bondir sur le Ténébreux pour le frapper, il se retint par respect de sa promesse, mais surtout par amour pour sa fille, car même si elle était aussi en partie la fille du Ténébreux, il l'aimait quand même. Et il l'aima d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lui raconta son passé, elle avait tant souffert, mais elle avait su être brave, loyale et empreinte d'une grande gentillesse. Même des idées de vengeances avaient germées dans son esprit et lorsqu'il regarda son désormais ancien ennemi, il sut que les mêmes pensées avaient traversés son esprit lorsqu'il avait apprit pour le passé de leur fille. Il était étonné qu'il n'est pas déjà fait un carnage, mais apprenant le caractère de celle-ci, il comprit qu'elle avait certainement du le faire changer d'avis pour que personne ne soit blessé.

Puis, Ophélie lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé à Storybrook depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Rumplestiltskin comblant les périodes avant son arrivé. Cela fut un choc pour lui d'apprendre que son précieux bébé était déjà mère et que cela faisait de lui un grand-père. Mais ce fut surtout d'apprendre tout ce qu'avait fait Emma depuis son arrivée. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il espérait qu'elle deviendrait, encore pire, elle semblait avoir hérité du mauvais côté de sa mère. Il était horriblement déçu d'elle et en colère de ce qu'elle avait dit à Henry qui était censé être son fils biologique, c'était d'une cruauté rare de jeter en pleine figure qu'on aurait préféré que son enfant ne vienne jamais au monde. Charmant était heureux qu'Henry soit devenu le fils de leur Ophélie, car il savait à présent à quel point elle était courageuse, empathique, le cœur sur la main, toujours prête à aider son prochain, le jeune garçon ne pouvait tomber sur une meilleure mère.

Ce que personne ne savait c'était que Charmant connaissait le côté sombre de Blanche-Neige, dès le début de leur rencontre, il avait remarqué sa tendance à se mettre perpétuellement devant la route de la Méchante Reine. Au départ, il avait cru que c'était parce qu'elle avait vécu une enfance difficile à cause d'elle, mais plus il voyait ses actions, plus il trouvait cela louche, mais il avait finit par ne plus y penser et il tomba amoureux d'elle. Mais il se souvint des derniers moments avant que la malédiction ne leur tombe dessus, Blanche-Neige semblait avoir retrouvé son ancienne personnalité, celle-là même qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qui l'avait repoussé. Blanche-Neige avait rejeté Ophélie pour jeter son dévolu sur Emma, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait pour Blanche-Neige, elle n'en avait que faire de ce qui arriverait à l'autre enfant. Elle avait eu raison sur une chose, Ophélie n'était pas sa fille, elle n'aurait pas du être là et pourtant, David était heureux que le Ténébreux est fait ce qu'il avait fait, car sans lui, il n'aurait pas eu une deuxième fille extraordinaire, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il vit qu'Ophélie n'osait pas en dire plus et il fut touché de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas dire de mal de Blanche-Neige.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en colère, en faite, après tout ce que tu m'as dit, cela m'a fait penser à la première fois que j'ai rencontré Blanche-Neige. Elle était comme Emma, à défier la Méchante Reine, en ce mettant en travers de sa route. Je n'aimais pas son attitude et je trouvais étrange qu'une victime choisisse de confronter perpétuellement son bourreau. Puis, je suis finalement tombé amoureux d'elle, mais je me demande si je n'ai pas été victime d'un sort ou une potion pour m'obliger à l'aimer, car je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer une personne ayant cette personnalité et pourtant c'est arrivé. Et aussi, le jour de votre naissance à toi et à Emma, elle a retrouvé cette personnalité de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Elle n'avait de yeux que pour Emma, elle n'en avait rien à faire de toi, ton sort ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'a même pas voulu te nommer. Mais moi, dès que mes yeux se sont posé sur toi, je n'ai eu de yeux que pour toi, tu étais déjà extraordinaire pour moi, comme un miracle. Je t'ai nommé Ophélie en mémoire de ma défunte mère, ta grand-mère. Je t'avais dans mes bras quand Blanche-Neige a dit vouloir entrer dans l'armoire avec Emma, sans vouloir te protéger et cela m'a refroidie, comme si tout l'amour que j'avais eu pour elle avait disparu, je ne pouvais concevoir d'avoir épousé une telle femme.» expliqua Charmant, ce qui choqua les deux autres.

«Ce pourrait-il que lorsque tu as tenu Ophélie dans tes bras, cela est annulé le sort ou la potion sous lequel tu étais soumis pour aimer Blanche-Neige?» résonna Mr. Gold pensif.

«Alors mes pouvoirs auraient donc été déjà actifs dès ma naissance?» demanda Ophélie en regardant ses deux pères.

«Je n'en serais même pas étonné, si nous partons du principe que tu es née grâce à la magie et notre sang à tous les deux. Tu avais déjà une bonne base pour être puissante. Et même si tu n'avais pas eu de magie en toi, je t'aurais aimé quand même, sache-le.» répondit Rumplestiltskin en se rapprochant de sa fille et en lui serrant l'épaule.

«Moi aussi je t'aurais aimé peu importe si tu avais été magique ou non. Mais, grâce à toi, tu m'as libéré de l'emprise de Blanche-Neige et de la malédiction. Rumplestiltskin, toi et moi avons un lourd passé, nous avons été ennemis pendant longtemps. Mais maintenant que j'ai devant moi notre fille, que je vois quelle jeune femme merveilleuse elle est devenue, je ne peux me résoudre à continuer à te haïr. Grâce à ton sort, nous avons une fille tous les deux, c'est pour cela que je désire enterrer la hache de guerre qu'il y a entre nous.» dit le Prince Charmant en tendant la main au Ténébreux, qui la serra avec force en retour.

«Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. La rage, la souffrance et le désir de vengeance ont été une partie de ma vie, ce qui m'a fait devenir ainsi. La seule lumière que j'ai eue avant l'arrivée d'Ophélie était Belle, mais elle est morte aujourd'hui. Nous sommes une famille hors du commun et non-conventionnel, mais je suis heureux de dire que nous faisons tous les quatre partis de la même famille, en incluant Henry bien-sûre.» répondit Mr. Gold en souriant doucement.

«Et bien notre famille est plus grande encore. Si on inclut mon père adoptif Severus, mes deux frères de cœur Neville et Draco, ma sœur de cœur Luna ET Regina qui est aussi la mère adoptive d'Henry. Je sais ce que vous penser de Regina, oui elle a son lot d'erreurs, mais elle n'a pas eu de soutient suffisant pour l'empêcher de basculer dans les ténèbres lorsque sa propre mère a tué sous ses yeux l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aime Henry, ce qui me fait croire qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tout le monde le croit.» dit Ophélie en regardant ses deux pères.

«Tu es certaine de cela ma chérie?» demanda Charmant incertain après avoir vu de ses yeux les agissements de la Méchante Reine.

«Oui, je suis certaine, si elle était si mauvaise que tout le monde croit, elle ne s'inquièterait pas autant pour Henry, elle ne ressentirait rien et pourtant, quand je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai ramené Henry, j'ai pu voir la peur et l'inquiétude d'une mère dans ses yeux et cela ne trompe pas. Je veux lui donner sa chance, celle que personne n'a voulu lui donner. Vous me promettez tous les deux d'essayer?» dit Ophélie en regardant sérieusement ses deux pères.

«Je te le promets chérie, je ne lui ferai rien.» déclara le Ténébreux.

«De même princesse, je vais apprendre à la connaître et lui laisser une chance.» répondit David.

«Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, et si on te sortait d'ici Charmant, j'ai une chambre d'ami de disponible chez moi, en dehors de ma chambre et celle d'Ophélie.» dit Mr. Gold en se tournant vers son ancien ennemi.

«Depuis quand j'ai une chambre chez toi moi?» demanda Ophélie perdue.

«Depuis le moment où tu as fais d'Henry ton fils. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir Ad vitam Aeternam à l'auberge quand même! Non mais!» s'exclama le papa en croisant les bras boudeur ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Ils quittèrent ensembles l'hôpital avec un peu d'aide de la magie d'Ophélie et rentrèrent chez Rumplestiltskin où sans surprise les bagages de la jeune fille l'attendait dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Le lendemain, ses deux pères décidèrent de rester à la maison afin d'apprendre réellement à se connaître, mais aussi à planifier la suite des choses. Pour sa part, Ophélie décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le petit restaurant. Elle s'installa à une table et attendit on tour, lorsqu'elle vit une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle apparaître sous ses yeux. Elle leva son regard et croise celui de Regina qui lui tendait la tasse, l'air un peu timide ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Ophélie lui sourit et prit doucement la tasse et invita la jeune femme à s'installer à sa table.

«Henry m'a dit que vous aimiez la même chose le matin, donc voilà.» commença Regina un peu bredouille.

«Merci beaucoup, effectivement, il y a rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle pour débuter la journée. Mais j'imagine que c'est pour autre chose que vous vouliez me parler, je me trompe?» répondit la jeune sorcière.

«C'est vrai et s'il te plaît, si on pouvait se tutoyer, sa éviterait que je me sente comme une vieille momie, si tu veux bien sûre. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet que je veux avec toi sans que les autres autour nous prenne pour des folles.» continua Regina en regardant autour d'elle les gens qui commençaient à les regarder, puis elle entendit un claquement de doigt et tout d'un coup, les gens ne regardaient plus dans leur direction. Elle regarda à nouveau Ophélie qui avait les doigts en l'air et un sourire quelque peu malicieux sur les lèvres.

«Ceci règle le problème, un sort de silence autour de nous deux et un sort de compulsion qui fait que les gens ne font absolument pas attention à nous deux, ni au fait qu'ils ne peuvent nous entendre. Très pratique dans se genre de situation. Et oui, je suis d'accord pour que l'on se tutoie, de quoi désirais-tu me parler?» répondit Ophélie qui se retint de rire devant l'air ahurie de Regina.

«Euh, oui. D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour hier pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi, surtout quand tu as déclaré être la sœur d'Emma, j'ai cru que tu aurais le même caractère, même si après j'ai été rassuré quand tu m'as raconté ce que tu avais fais pour Henry. J'étais inquiète pour lui et ma peur n'a fait qu'empirer mon sale caractère déjà existant. Mais je tenais aussi à te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour Henry et moi. J'ai toujours eu la crainte qu'un jour il découvre la vérité et qu'il me déteste et qu'il ne veuille plus de moi dans sa vie. Ce matin, nous en avons parlé et je lui aie tout raconté en détail sans rien lui caché. J'avais encore peur de sa réaction jusqu'au moment où il m'a serré fort dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait quand même, que ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute si j'étais devenue ainsi mais une accumulation de circonstance qui m'ont fait pencher pour les ténèbres.»

«Quand il est partit pour l'école, j'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis des années. Il m'a comprit au même titre que tu m'as comprise même si tu ne me connaissais pas. Et je dois t'avouer que c'est un choc pour moi de savoir qu'il est à présent ton fils biologique, mais je suis aussi heureuse que ce soit toi sa mère maintenant et non plus Emma. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait, utiliser se lien biologique à son avantage pour me faire du mal à travers Henry. Je me pose quand même quelques questions, comment se fait-il que les hommes et femmes de ce monde connaissent la magie, mais aussi plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus je trouve que tu n'as rien à voir avec Emma et pourtant tu es sa sœur.» questionna Regina curieuse.

«En fait, pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je dois remonter au moment de ma conception. En faite, Rumplestiltskin était enfermé au château du Prince et de Blanche-Neige lorsqu'ils se sont mariés et ont eut leur nuit de noces. Il a alors jeté un sort pour que sa semence soit en Blanche-Neige durant sa nuit de noce et crois-moi, sa m'horrifie d'en parler autant que toi de l'entendre, mais je te dis mot pour mot comment cela m'a été expliqué. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan était que la magie étant la magie, c'est-à-dire, volage et maligne, elle a combiné son ADN avec celui du prince. Donc, en réalité, je suis la fille du Prince Charmant et de Rumplestiltskin. Étonnant, mais vrai, j'ai vérifié à l'aide d'une potion de lignage. D'où m'a présence ici, je voulais connaître mes origines et savoir pourquoi j'ai été abandonné, la raison étant que c'était pour me protéger de la malédiction. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, en fait, j'ai appris en côtoyant ma sœur de cœur qu'il y a toujours une raison pour que les choses se déroulent d'une manière et je sais que je devais être dans ce monde, pour en protéger un autre.»

«Et puis, je n'aurais pas fait des rencontres extraordinaires si cela n'avait pas été le cas et j'ai aujourd'hui la chance de pouvoir apprendre à connaître mes deux pères, mon nouveau fils et la mère adoptive de celui-ci. Emma, je peux m'en passé, j'ai du me retenir d'ajouter un cadavre supplémentaire à ma courte liste existante quand je l'ai entendu parler à Henry qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde.» expliqua Ophélie.

«Connaître tes deux pères, mais Charmant est dans le coma à l'hôpital et… tu veux aussi vraiment apprendre à me connaître aussi? Et tu as déjà tué?!» demanda l'ancienne Méchante Reine sous le choc.

«Et bien, la nuit dernière j'ai réussi à le réveiller de son coma par un baiser d'amour sincère, l'idée d'Henry, il est vraiment brillant. Et mon père à ses souvenirs de la Forêt Enchantée comme Rumplestiltskin. Nous avons discuté et je veux te rassurer, je leur aie expliqué la même chose que j'ai expliquée à Henry et ils ont tous les deux promis de ne rien faire en représailles et à apprendre à te connaitre. Connaissant mon premier père qui est d'une rancœur farouche, j'ai été agréablement surprit qu'il accepte, mais je suis heureuse. Et oui, je veux apprendre à te connaître Regina, tu fais maintenant partis de notre famille après tout. Nous en avons discuté hier et nous pensons que Blanche-Neige n'est pas aussi bonne qu'elle n'y paraît, que tout ce qui est arrivé de mal est sa faute. Et nous pensons sérieusement qu'elle a fait boire à Charmant une potion d'amour véritable pour le forcer à l'aimer. Une compulsion qui semble avoir été détruite lorsqu'il m'a tenu dans ses bras le jour de ma naissance. Nous voulons mettre en lumière la vérité. Veux-tu bien nous aider? Et pour ce qui est de ma liste, oui j'ai déjà tué, mais pour délivrer le monde dans lequel j'ai en parti grandit d'un mage noir qui ne semait que destruction et mort sur son passage et tout ça à cause d'une stupide prophétie, enfin, je te raconterai cela une autre fois.» demanda la jeune femme en prenant la main de Regina.

«Avec plaisir, mais avant, je dois faire amende honorable envers Rumple. J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible et je dois maintenant réparer ce que j'ai fais.» admit Regina rongé par le remords. Ophélie lui serra davantage la main et lui proposa de l'accompagné voir ses pères, pour la soutenir ce qu'elle accepta. Elles arrivèrent chez Rumple quelques minutes plus tard et celui-ci fut surpris de voir Regina à sa porte, mais lorsqu'il vit sa fille, mais surtout son regard, il comprit que c'était important. Une fois installé dans le salon, Ophélie assise à côté de David sur le divan et Rumple ainsi que Regina sur des fauteuils individuels, le silence pesait lorsque Regina brisa finalement le silence.

«Rumplestiltskin, j'ai fais beaucoup de mal par le passé, mais je t'en aie fais quelque chose de pire qu'à n'importe qui, ce que je t'ai fais t'a brisé presqu'au-delà du réparable. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour corriger ce que j'ai fais… Je t'ai menti…» commença la jeune femme nerveuse.

«Effectivement, tu m'as souvent mentit, mais sur quel sujet en particulier?» invita Mr. Gold à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé.

«Je t'ai menti à propos de Belle, Rumple. Elle n'est pas morte, elle ne l'a jamais été. J'ai voulu te blesser autant que j'avais été blessé par la perte de Daniel, ce sentiment que tu ne semblais pas comprendre, j'ai voulu te le faire ressentir en te faisant croire que celle que tu aimais c'était donné la mort. Et je regrette aujourd'hui. Elle est dans l'hôpital, au sous-sol dans la section psychiatrie où elle est amnésique. Elle y ait depuis 28 ans, elle mérite d'être libre et tu mérites d'être heureux.» termina Regina qui s'attendait à mourir sous la main du Ténébreux, mais rien n'arriva, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle vit l'homme pleurer pour la première fois, des larmes de soulagements et d'autres émotions intenses, mais elle ne vit nulle colère, peut-être parce qu'Ophélie s'était approchée de son père et l'avait serré dans ses bras fort pour l'aider à supporter la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, Rumple regarda Regina droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

«Autrefois, je t'aurais tourmenté de la pire des façons jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer, Regina. J'aurais été cruel et j'aurais assouvi ma vengeance sans le moindre remords et en m'assurant que tu souffres éternellement. Mais, aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. J'ai une merveilleuse et magnifique fille qui m'a apprit que la vengeance n'apporte rien, sauf de la souffrance, mais aussi que le passé doit rester le passé. Toi et moi avons basculé dans les ténèbres la tête la première sans harnais de secours pour nous ramener du bon côté. Nous avons tous les deux fais des choses horribles, je suis à l'origine même de cette malédiction qui nous afflige aujourd'hui, tu n'as été que l'instrument pour l'activer. Ophélie possède le pouvoir de rendre à Belle sa mémoire et de la soigner si besoin aie. Je sais qu'il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour venir jusqu'ici et m'avouer en face la vérité, tu étais prêtes à accepter ma réaction peu importe ce qu'elle aurait été et même de souffrir. »

«Nous pouvons améliorer les choses à partir de maintenant, même si l'idée de Belle dans une cellule psychiatrique ne m'enchante guère, et c'est peu de le dire, je sais qu'avec toute la médication qu'elle a eut, elle n'a pas du avoir conscience du temps qui passait. Nous pouvons la guérir et la ramener pour qu'elle aille mieux. Sache que je te pardonne Regina, tout ce que tu as pu me faire par le passé, je te pardonne. Comme Ophélie nous l'a dit à tous les deux, nous sommes une famille à présent et nous devons apprendre à faire avec nos différences et être soudés.» termina Rumple qui eut droit à un gros câlin de la part de sa fille, car elle était fière de lui. Elle savait que cela avait été très dure pour lui d'entendre les paroles de Regina, encore plus de ne pas réagir comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Il avait comprit l'importance d'avancer, mais aussi de pardonner dans les bonnes situations. L'homme était aussi fier de lui-même, il avait gagné une grande bataille aujourd'hui avec lui-même et l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, hormis sa fille, allait revenir dans sa vie, il touchait enfin au bonheur.

Charmant regardait le Ténébreux et se disait que si lui pouvait changer et pardonner, alors il pouvait faire de même. Il avait observé Regina tout au long de son discours, force était d'admettre qu'Ophélie avait raison, Regina et la Méchante Reine étaient deux personnes différentes. Il voyait à présent la jeune femme qui avait souffert part le passé et qui était devenue un personnage maléfique par des circonstances qui ne laissaient place à aucune autre fin possible. Il vit Regina se retenir de pleurer devant eux après avoir entendu Gold lui pardonner.

«Je te pardonne aussi Regina, pour tout ce qui c'est passé et je te demande aussi de m'excuser, pour ne pas avoir vu avant derrière le masque que tu portais, pour te protéger de la douleur que tu ressentais. J'étais censé être celui qui apportait mon aide à ceux qui étaient dans le besoin dans mon royaume, mais je n'ais pas su voir que toi tu avais besoin d'aide. Aujourd'hui, comme Rumplestiltskin, je veux changer les choses, pour le mieux. Ophélie est notre fille, elle est aussi devenue la mère d'Henry par le sang et tu es la mère adoptive d'Henry et il est notre petit-fils. Nous devons être unis, apprendre de nos erreurs et avancer. Alors sache qu'aussi à mes yeux, tu fais partis de notre famille et on sera là pour toi si besoin est.» dit Charmant en lui souriant doucement. Regina ne pu contenir ses larmes davantage et pleura pour la deuxième fois de la journée, se sentant soulagé d'un poids énorme sur les épaules. Ophélie fit pareil qu'à son père et alla serrer dans ses bras Regina qui s'accrocha à elle, alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps sous la vague d'émotions qui la submergeaient.

«Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé. Nous allons faire un grand souper de famille ce soir et demain matin à la première heure. Nous irons chercher Belle pour la ramener à la maison et lui redonner sa mémoire.» déclara Ophélie déterminé et souriante, tout en caressant le dos de l'ancienne reine pour la calmer. Les choses commençaient enfin à changer et pour le mieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir! *La louve sort en dansant de sa grotte* LE soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, c'est le printemps, ENFIN! Je suis heureuse, de bonne humeur! Et je vous poste la suite tant attendu de cette fiction, demain je m'attaque à Secrets of the moon, je suis en FEU! Wouhou! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai passé du temps avec le chapelier fou et je suis devenue folle, quoique que mes chats me confirment que j'étais déjà complètement folle avant de prendre le thé avec lui. ENFIN BREF! Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience, je vous passe de mes délires, ils sont à moi, marque déposé! Nan! Je m'égare encore, bordel mon cerveau se fait la malle encore une fois, quoique, vu l'heure 00H17, c'est normal! Pfff, bonne lecture les ptits loups, on se retrouve au prochain chapitreeeeeeee!**

 **Lady Louve**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ce premier souper tous ensemble avait eu un début quelque peu timide, mais ce fut Henry qui brisa la glace et réchauffa l'atmosphère. Ils avaient beaucoup rit, surtout grâce à Ophélie qui leur avait raconté toutes les farces et attrapes qu'elle avait fait avec l'aide de ses amis pour rendre dingue ses professeurs. Elle leur parla des jumeaux Weasley qui tenaient, un peu grâce à elle, un magasin de farces et attrapes sorciers. Cela eu pour effet de les rapprocher les uns des autres. Ils ne pensèrent ni à Blanche-Neige, ni à Emma. Regina regardait toutes ses personnes assises autour de la table, elle qui n'avait connu que la froideur de la part de sa mère, pas un seul repas en famille où l'on pouvait rire et être insouciant. Seul son père lui avait donné de l'amour durant son enfance, mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle comprenait le sens d'une famille heureuse et soudée.

Regina regarda Ophélie qui riait d'une blague d'Henry. Cette jeune femme avait débarqué dans sa vie, comme par magie, elle avait balayé ses peurs, l'avait écouté, l'avait soutenu envers et contre tous, mais surtout, elle l'avait comprise comme personne ne l'avait fait avant elle. Elle était jeune, magnifique, intelligente et forte, Ophélie ne la connaissait pas et pourtant, elle lui avait apporté son aide et son soutient. Plus important encore, elle lui avait offert une famille. Elle aurait aimé que Daniel puisse voir cela et en faire partie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser partir. Regina était certaine qu'il veillait sur elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ophélie se sentit observée et tourna son regard vers la source. Elle découvrit Regina qui la regardait en souriant et qui lui mima les mots merci. Elle lui rendit son sourire et inclina légèrement la tête à son intention pour lui signifier que c'était un plaisir. La soirée s'écoula ainsi tranquillement et vint le moment où tous devaient aller dormir. Henry ne voulait pas partir, mais Regina le convainquit qu'ils se reverraient tous demain afin de poser la première fondation de cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait.

Durant la nuit, Ophélie se réveilla en hurlant de terreur, le corps tremblant et trempé de sueur. Elle avait le souffle rapide et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son hurlement avait alerté ses deux pères qui débarquèrent dans sa chambre comme un seul homme, regardant partout pour visualiser la menace. David fut le premier à aller auprès de leur fille et la prendre dans ses bras.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie? Tout va bien?» demanda Charmant en frottant le de celle-ci pour la rassurer.

«J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar, d'habitude je pense à mettre un sort de silence sur ma chambre pour ne réveiller personne, je suis désolée si je vous aie réveillé.» murmura péniblement Ophélie qui avait de la difficulté de se remettre de se cauchemar, un souvenir qui la hantait toujours même après la fin de la guerre. Rumple se retourna lorsqu'il entendit sa fille dire qu'elle était désolée d'avoir oublié de mettre le sort de silence sur sa chambre, depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Rumple s'agenouilla en face d'elle et prit doucement ses mains.

«Si tu dois être désolée d'une chose chérie c'est d'avoir mit un sort de silence pendant tout ce temps. Tu n'as pas à affronter cela seule. Nous sommes là pour toi et si nous pouvons faire quelque chose nous le ferons.» répondit le Ténébreux, David étant entièrement d'accord avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi horrible pour que leur fille se réveille en hurlant dans la nuit, la terreur au fond des yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui te hante ma princesse? Quel est ce cauchemar qui te pousse à mettre un sort de silence sur ta chambre toutes les nuits?» demanda doucement son papa Charmant.

«Des souvenirs de la guerre, de l'année où j'étais en fuite avec mes amis, c'est tout.» répondit rapidement Ophélie qui ne voulait pas leur révéler la source de ce cauchemar, elle savait que ses pères deviendraient dingues sinon, elle avait appris à les connaître et leur côté surprotecteur et papa poule était puissance mille. Le Ténébreux ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde, il savait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

«C'est quelque chose que tu ne nous as pas dit quand tu nous as raconté ton passé, n'est-ce pas?» demanda Rumple qui vit le léger sursaut de sa fille, comprenant qu'il avait visé juste.

«Oui.» répondit faiblement la jeune fille.

«Et tu ne nous as rien dit pour éviter l'une de nos réactions mode ultra protecteur papa poule, j'ai raison?» continua Gold.

«Oui…» avoua Ophélie à voix basse. Charmant la serra d'autant plus fort contre lui comprenant que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir allait les mettre dans une rage folle, mais elle avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait vécu si elle voulait commencer à guérir et cela, il le savait.

«Tu peux tout nous dire chérie, on va t'écouter jusqu'au bout. Ta grand-mère me répétait toujours que si on voulait que les mauvais souvenirs nous quittent, il fallait pour mettre des mots dessus et les raconter à quelqu'un pour commencer à guérir.» répondit doucement Charmant en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ophélie prit une grande respiration et leur raconta ce qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué à personne. Durant leur année de cavale, il arriva un moment où ils avaient été retrouvé, ils étaient encerclés, mais aucun des deatheaters ne les voyaient ses amis et elle, car ils étaient protégés par des protections. Malheureusement, plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils risquaient de tous se faire prendre, donc pour sauver ses amis, elle s'était jetée un glamour pour camouflé qui elle était et elle avait quitté en courant le campement pour entraîner leurs ennemis loin et ainsi laisser le temps à ses amis de s'échapper. Elle avait ainsi été capturée et emprisonnée. Cela avait duré 8 mois. Huit mois durant lesquelles elle avait été torturée et violée afin qu'elle dise où se trouvait Potter. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit et surtout, elle n'avait pas crié à aucun moment où elle était torturée. Puis elle avait été sauvée et la fin de la guerre était arrivée. Son cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse était ses 8 mois qu'elle était incapable d'oubliée, tous ses hurlements qu'elle avait retenu, toutes ses larmes qui n'avaient jamais coulés la ravageaient chaque nuit depuis. Elle sentit David trembler et elle leva les yeux vers ses deux pères. Une fureur sans nom c'était emparé d'eux, on avait fait souffrir et on avait prit l'innocence de leur précieuse fille. Ils savaient tous deux que les responsables étaient probablement mort, mais il restait que se besoin de la protéger ne les quitterait jamais. Quiconque oserait TENTER de mettre le doigt sur elle pour lui faire du mal, se verrait éliminer sur le champ sans aucune chance de survie. David fut le premier à parler car le Ténébreux n'était pas encore en état de le faire, il devait se répéter que ses BÂTARDS étaient morts pour pouvoir reprendre son calme.

«Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as vécu, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'atrocité de ce que tu as vécu et même si je parais calme en ce moment, au fond de moi j'ai des envies de meurtres, ce qui ne m'arrive pratiquement jamais. Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger à l'époque où c'est arrivé, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que maintenant, il n'y aura personne, je dis bien personne qui te fera du mal dorénavant car il devra me passer sur le corps…» expliqua Charmant qui fut couper par le Rumple qui prit place l'autre côté d'Ophélie pour la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

«Et le miens, et je suis très difficile à éliminer, pire que de la mauvaise herbe. Sans compter Regina qui se fera un plaisir d'en tuer quelques uns au passage pour te protéger. Tu n'as plus a porter ce fardeau seule. Tu as une famille qui t'aime derrière toi, nous et ceux que tu as laissé en Angleterre. Ne l'oublie jamais.» termina le Rumple qui entendit Ophélie pleurer à la fois de soulagement, mais aussi pour laisser aller toutes ses années où elle avait passé ses nuits dans la terreur de dormir. Dans les bras de ses pères, elle finit par s'endormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses deux pères la regardèrent tendrement comme si elle était le plus précieux des trésors…ce qu'elle était réellement à leurs yeux. Elle avait vécu tant d'horreurs, que Rumple s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir créé cette malédiction, à cause d'elle, il n'avait pas pu voir sa fille grandir. À cause de cette foutu malédiction, sa fille avait souffert les pires atrocités. Ils la bordèrent et quittèrent sa chambre, Rumple prenait la direction de la sienne quand il sentit la main de David sur son épaule.

«Je sais ce que tu penses Rumple, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle a vécu tout ça, mais la faute de ses sorciers noirs qui provoquaient le mal autour d'eux et la faute des sorciers qui auraient du les combattre, mais qui ont laissés des enfants le faire à leur place. On ne peut pas effacer ce qu'elle a vécu, mais on peut faire en sorte que son présent et son avenir soient meilleurs. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te reproches son passé. Elle nous a retrouvé et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle.» expliqua le jeune prince à son ancien ennemi.

«Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi sage?» demande simplement Gold qui savait que sa fille le sermonnerait férocement si elle apprenait qu'il se reprochait son passé.

«Depuis que je me suis réveillé avec notre merveilleuse fille à mon chevet et que j'ai appris du même coup être devenu grand-père, sa vous vieillit un homme tu n'as pas idée.» répondit David en riant quelque peu. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la vérité qu'il venait d'apprendre et il était certain dans sa tête et son cœur qu'il ne laisserait jamais Blanche-Neige l'approcher, ni Emma d'ailleurs. À ces yeux, il n'avait qu'une seule fille, Ophélie, elle était sa priorité. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit pour la deuxième fois, sachant qu'ils avaient une longue journée qui les attendait.

Le lendemain matin, Ophélie se réveilla en pleine forme et prête à affronter sa journée. Le fait d'avoir finalement parler de cette période de sa vie avait allégé considérablement son cœur. Comme si elle avait exorcisé cette par d'elle-même pour enfin aller de l'avant. Elle savait qu'il y aurait encore des jours difficiles, mais une chose était certaine, elle ne serait pas seule pour les affronter. Elle décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner et en profita pour texter Henry pour savoir si Regina et lui voulaient venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux, et oui, elle avait été initié au téléphone portable par Henry, qui tenait absolument à avoir un moyen de communication avec sa nouvelle maman. Elle reçue une réponse positive et elle entreprit donc d'en faire plus que prévus. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit ses deux pères descendre les escaliers, puis elle les vit pénétré dans la salle à manger.

«Bon matin les papas, Henry et Regina devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre donc…» commença Ophélie lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée.

«Quand on parle du loup!» s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme qui donna un baiser sur la joue à chacun de ses pères avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée pour accueillir leur visiteur matinal. David et Rumple se regardèrent en se disant qu'au moins, le plus dure était passée. Le repas se passa dans la joie comme la veille, puis ils se rendirent tous ensembles à l'hôpital, section psychiatrie. Regina se présenta comme elle en avait l'habitude, menant la marche vers celle que le Ténébreux ne croyait jamais revoir. Regina ouvrit la porte et ils découvrirent Belle endormit sur son pauvre lit en piteux état. Regina ne savait pas comment le Ténébreux réagirait, mais à sa grande surprise, il continuait sur sa lancé de laisser le passé derrière.

«Le plus important, c'est de la ramener chez moi et de la soignée. Elle est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte Regina. J'étais sincère quand je disais que je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre.» répondit Gold en entrant dans la petite cellule et en prenant Belle dans ses bras. Ophélie utilisa sa magie pour les faire sortir en toute discrétion, comme elle l'avait fait avec son père David. La jeune fille préféra laisser son père avec la femme qui l'aimait dans la première voiture et embarqua avec Regina, Henry et David qui avait lui aussi comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec Belle, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un trajet en voiture.

«Crois-tu être capable de lui faire retrouver la mémoire maman?» demanda Henry qui avait décidé d'appeler Ophélie maman et Regina mom pour les différencier ce qu'elles avaient acceptés.

«Je vais essayer en tout cas, je vais vérifier d'abord son état de santé et ensuite, si tout va bien, je vais tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Je ne sais pas par contre comment elle va réagir, donc il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y ait que moi et mon père avec elle, pour ne pas trop la troublée.» expliqua la jeune femme à son fils.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Rumple après un trajet qui leur avait paru atrocement long. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon, attendant que le Ténébreux vienne chercher sa fille pour la suite. Ce qu'il fit une demi-heure plus tard. Elle le suivit dans sa chambre où il avait installé sa bien-aimée. Ophélie s'installa à côté de Belle, puis passa ses mains au-dessus de son corps pour l'examiner et vérifier s'il y avait u quelconque problème. À part les médicaments qui la rendaient docile et comateuse, son état de santé était normal. Ensuite, Ophélie prit la main de Belle dans les siennes et envoya de son énergie à celle-ci tout en souhaitant intérieurement que ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Elle sentit sa magie répondre à son appel et ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une brillante lumière dorée qui enveloppa progressivement Belle jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement. La lumière disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut et Belle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ophélie laissa rapidement sa place à son père pour que celle-ci voie un visage familier au réveil. Au début, elle semblait désorientée, regardant tout autour d'elle, puis elle vit Rumplestiltskin. Au début, celui-ci croyait qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, puis il vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

«Rumplestiltskin c'est bien toi?» demanda fébrilement Belle qui n'osait croire qu'il était devant elle.

«Oui, c'est bien moi, tu es en sécurité à présent.» répondit le Ténébreux émut et submergé par les émotions. Ophélie quitta la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité et rejoindre les autres pour leur annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

«Où sommes-nous? Quel est cet endroit, je ne reconnais rien?» demanda Belle un peu paniqué.

«C'est une longue histoire Belle, mais je vais te la raconter.» répondit doucement Gold en lui prenant doucement la main. Il lui raconta tout ce qui c'était produit depuis leur séparation. Regina qui lui avait dit qu'elle était morte, le chagrin qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il l'avait perdu, ses années d'errances et de ténèbres. Il lui avoua même le sort qu'il avait jeté lors de la nuit de noce de Charmant et Blanche-Neige, la malédiction, la découverte de sa fille, son changement d'attitude, tout, il ne lui cacha rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des non-dits entre eux, pas quand il voulait partir sur de nouvelles bases. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda Belle, ne sachant pas comment déchiffrer son visage, ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait peur de la perdre, mais il ne pouvait pas lui caché la vérité non plus. Puis, soudainement, Belle le prit dans ses bras le serrant fort contre elle.

Elle comprenait que sa perte avait détruit le peu de lumière qu'elle avait réussi à faire entrer dans son cœur. Ce que Regina avait fait était cruel et avait conduit l'homme qu'elle aimait au plus profond des ténèbres lançant ainsi l'engrenage vers ce qu'ils connaissaient aujourd'hui. Cela lui fit un choc d'apprendre qu'il avait une fille maintenant, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle était née grâce à la magie et aux sangs du Prince et de Rumple, rendait la nouvelle moins difficile à digérer et s'était encore plus facile quand c'était cette même jeune fille qui vous avait libéré de la malédiction. Elle aimait toujours Rumple du plus profond de son cœur, ni la distance, ni le temps, ni la malédiction n'avait eu raison de leur amour. Ils avaient tous les deux une seconde chance et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle était même prête à laisser une chance à Regina et à apprendre à la connaître. Elle embrassa Rumple de toutes ses forces et lui sourit.

«Je comprends. Nous avons une seconde chance et je ne veux pas la gâcher. Je t'aime Rumplestiltskin et je serais heureuse de rencontrer ta fille et à apprendre à connaître le reste de ta famille que tu t'es construite. Je suis même prête à apprendre à connaître Regina. Si tu me dis qu'elle a changé, je te crois, sans son aveux, je ne serais pas là avec toi.» répondit Belle, ce qui rendit fou de joie le Ténébreux.

«Je suis heureux, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. J'ai eu peur un instant que tu me rejettes avec tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ton départ du château. Ophélie a aussi hâte de te connaître, ainsi que son fils Henry, je ne doute pas un instant que vous allez vous entendre, comme toi, ils ont un grand cœur et leurs vies tournent pratiquement autour des livres. Je crois que la bibliothèque d'Ophélie est plus grande et vaste que celle que j'avais au château.» s'enthousiasma Gold ce qui fit rire doucement Belle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux. Au début, il était froid et distant, une véritable bête, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait apprit à le connaître, elle avait vu au-delà de son apparence et de ce masque qu'il s'était forgé et elle était tombée amoureuse. Le voir ainsi, pour la première fois, la comblait de joie et lui faisait croire qu'un avenir plus radieux était à l'horizon.


End file.
